Reading The Philosopher's Stone At A Dinner Party
by ginevraweasleyrocks
Summary: The Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin and The Longbottoms have been invited to a dinner party by Lily and James Potter ,their son Harry and their newborn daughter Emily. Are they reading books from the future! And who are these people from the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:-There's no way I own Harry potter. I never would have killed Sirius, Remus nor Tonks.**

It was the month of September. A dinner party was being hosted by Lily and James Potter. They had a one-year-old son Harry and a one month old daughter, Emily.

They invited the Weasleys for the first time. They also invited the Longbottoms

who also had a one-year old son, Neville, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Where is Peter?"Frank asked.

"His mother is sick so he couldn't come. Poor Peter. He must be worried." Lily said frowning.

Suddenly there was a bang and a book fell on top of Sirius's head.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius said rubbing his head.

"SIRIUS DON'T CURSE!!!!" The ladies screamed.

Remus picked up the book and read the title. His eyebrows rose up into his hairline as he read the title aloud

**Harry Potter And The Philosopher's stone**

He passed the book to Arthur who said "We should probably call Dumbledore."

"Yeah, you are right. I will just floo him." James said.

James flooed Dumbledore and asked him to come as early as possible. He examined the book and said "I find it harmless."

"Yeah right. Try saying that if it fell on her head." Sirius said still rubbing his head.

Dumbledore chuckled at this and said "But the strange thing is that the publishing date is 1997."

"So you mean that it's a book from the future?" Molly asked.

"Yes that is what I mean, Mrs. Weasley."

"Well then let's read it. I want to read about my son." Lily said eagerly.

" Well, if you don't mind I would like to stay and read too." Albus said.

Everyone agreed.

"Of course Professor. And please call me Lily."

"Only if call me Albus." Albus said.

"Ok then lets read." Sirius said.

"Never thought I would see the day when Sirius Black would want to read." Remus teasing Sirius.

"He is my godson! Let's just see if you wouldn't want to read if a book on Emily popped out." Sirius said pouting.

"You do realize Emily will be there in it seeing as she is Harry's sister unless Harry ran away and had no contact with the rest of the Potters?" Frank asked.

"How can you say such a thing!" Alice said angrily.

"Can I start?" Remus asked looking warily at Alice.

"Sure." Lily said.

_**Author's note:- Well, what do you think. I know I shouldn't take up a new story but I just wanted to do it so bad. **___

_**Please review and I will try to update soon.**_


	2. New additions

**Disclaimer: - I **_**wished**_** I owned Harry Potter. The key word here been **_**wished.**_

**Author's Note: - Thank you for all the favorites and story alerts. I feel like someone is actually reading my story. And most of all thank you Canon and Grammar Queen**** ,Luiz4200 and ****Guðrún Inga for their reviews.**

**Guðrún Inga- Thank you for reviewing. I so happy you loved it and right now im planning to continue. Lets see.**

**I know this chapter is short but I wanted to start the chapters from the next,uh, chapter and well, I was too impatient to post it. The next chapter will take a long time because I have my exams coming in the next week which will go till Nov 18. The same applies for my other stories.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**New additions.**_

"Ok lets start. I want to read about my son," James said excited.

" Ok the first chapter is **The boy who lived.**

Suddenly, there was a blue flash and six people popped out of thin air. There was boy with messy black hair who looked exactly like James except that he had green eyes like Lily. He had a attitude about him that spoke he was the leader. A tall lanky boy with red weasley hair that said," Where the bloody hell are we?". A girl with bushy brown hair reprimanded him saying ," Ronald, language!" . A red haired girl who was clearly the red haired boy's sister said," He needs his mouth washed."Another red haired girl with a darker shade of red hair said firmly, " Stop it you two," when the boy opened his mouth to retort. She looked exactly like Lily but you could see James Potter in her and she was taller than the other red head. She had green eyes which were a shade darker than her the raven haired boy . Next to her was a boy who had a round face with light brown hair who was looking round at everyone and said, " Uh, where are we."

Everyone had their wands drawn out.

" Who are you?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

By this time all the group of six had taken a good look of their surroundings. The black haired boy had gone white and his gaze was stuck on Sirius. Tears had sprouted in the taller red head's eyes and she was looking at James and Lily and whispered, "What kind of joke is this?" The round faced boy gathered the girl in his arms and stared at Frank and Alice Longbottom. The other red haired girl and boy were gaping openly at the Weasleys.

The wheels in the bushy haired girls head were spinning. She asked the next question , " Which year are we in?"

" It is 1981." Molly replied.

" Blimey." Ronald said.

" But how?" The girl with green eyes asked.

" Do you care to explain?" Remus asked impatiently.

" It seems we have somehow traveled to the past." The shorter red haired girl said.

" Past ?" Lily asked.

" We are from the year 1998." The raven haired boy stated.

Again a blue light flashed and a turquoise haired one year old baby and a letter in his hand appeared.

" TEDDY!" The raven haired boy screamed.

" Wait there is a letter attatched." The bushy haired girl said.

" If you don't mind , may I read this?" Albus asked.

" Not at all, professor."

_Dear whoever reading this,_

_I have sent seven books based on Harry Potter's life and have sent Harry and some people who are close to him. This is an attempt to change the future and make it a better place. Don't worry, it wont change Harry's future. It will just create a paradox universe. The people from the future will go back when the books are read._

_From _

_A dear friend_

" Ok so I'm guessing that the guy with the messy black hair is our Harry." Sirius said.

Harry nodded and Lily gave Sirius a smack on his head.

" Ow, what was that for."

" So, even though I have a good idea who you all are may you all introduce yourselves. Full names please." Albus said.

" Sure. Like Sirius so kindly stated , My name is Harry James Potter." Lily smied at Harry.

" I am Hermoine Jean Granger."

" Ronald Bilius Weasley." The weasley gasped at this.

" Ginerva Molly Weasley."

" Emmeline Lily Potter." The green eyed red head said. Lily went and hugged her and she gave a small smile.

" Wow, Prongs your daughter is really pretty." Sirius said.

James , Harry and Neville scowled at this.

" Neville Frank Longbottom." The round faced boy said. Alice and Frank smiled at Neviile.

When everyone was seated, the people from the future between their parents.

Neville asked,

"Ok so can we start?"

" Ok, I'm starting." Remus said.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

Me: Harry I so own you.

Harry:- No you don't.

Me:- *pouting* Ok then I own your sister Emily.

Emily:- That's not fair!

_**Author's Note:- Yesssss!!!!!!!! Finally my exams are over.I'm kind of sad because NEW MOON IS REALEASING NEXT WEEK IN MY COUNTRY!THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! **_

_**(I guess there is no particular reason for putting this in here).**_

_**Anyways here is the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I have got 14 reviews!This is the maximum I have got for any story. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:-**_

_**J.C- Yeah. You will get to read about it in the next chapter.**_

_**Luiz4200**_

_**LilyLunaEhteline **_

_**Ginny Whetherby-I agree.**_

_**Hesmine**_

_**Rovilianxkipping-Thanks. :D**_

_**N**_

_**For those of you wondering who will date Emily, the clear winner is Neville. Sorry to those people who wanted Emily with Draco.**_

_**Keep reviewing. I want to know your take on the story.**_

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived**

"Ok, I'm starting and no one is going to interrupt." Remus stated irritated.

Suddenly a baby's cries carried across the room and Emily threw Remus an apologetic glance and got up and picked up Teddy.

"Auntie 'mily!" Teddy cried out and immediately stopped crying and held out his arms.

Emily carried him in her arms and said "Hey, Ted."

Lily looked at Teddy with interest in her eyes.

"Whose kid is he? He's not yours is he?" James added looking terrified at the thought.

"No d-dad. He just called me Auntie not 'mum'. And well he's someone child you know." Emily replied.

Only Albus and Lily noticed the stutter over dad.

"Is he Sirius's child? Because this kid has excellent timing." Remus asked.

"No he is not Sirius child and his name is Teddy." Harry choked out.

Everyone from the future was barely controlling their laughter.

Seeing everyone laughing Teddy changed his hair colour from turquoise to pink and back to turquoise.

"He's little Dora's kid!" Sirius said.

"Duh." Ginny said.

"But she's so small. How can she have a kid?" Remus said.

Everyone from the future burst out laughing at this statement.

"She's not a kid anymore." Neville said the first one to control his laughter.

"Well tell us who his father is? I need to have a talk with him." Sirius said narrowing his eyes.

"Well you got to guess it…. You each have one question or a guess." Emily sang with mischief in her eyes.

"Hmm…… Bill?" Molly asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"Charlie?" Arthur asked.

"Sorry, no." Emily replied negatively.

"Yes."

"Ron?" Sirius asked.

Everyone from the future once again set off in laughter and Ron's ears turned red.

"No, no not Ron." Harry said shaking his head.

"Hmm……Is he older than her?" James said.

"Yeah." Hermoine said.

"What is Teddy's last name?" Lily asked.

"No, that's not allowed!" Emily exclaimed.

"You said one question"

"It's Teddy Lupin." Harry said with defeat.

"IT'S REMUS!!!" Everyone from the past exclaimed.

The children looked around scared at the noise.

A number of emotions flickered on Remus's face. First happiness, then amazement and finally he looked horrified.

"He's not a …." He asked.

"No, he's not." Emily reassured him.

"LUPIN! YOU HAD A BABY WITH MY LITTLE NIECE!" Sirius screamed.

Remus looked scared and started to explain, "Look……"

Sirius took Remus into a hug and said, "I'm happy for you mate."

James patted Remus on the back.

Remus asked Emily," Can I carry him?"

"Sure." She replied and handed Teddy to her.

Teddy started gurgling with laughter and Harry said, "Teddy, he's your dad."

"Dada?" Teddy said.

"Yeah, he's your dada." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

Remus couldn't believe it was his_ son_ in his arms. He had never dared dreaming of having a child because he knew he couldn't have take risk. But this child was not a werewolf. It was like his deepest desire had come true. He swore to spent as much time as possible with his child. When Harry was born Remus was very happy for James but wished for a baby of his own. When Emily was born she had him wrapped around her little finger and he always considered Emily as his daughter and swore to always protect his little goddaughter who didn't look so little anymore.

"Well, so shall we start? Proffesor L-uh- Remus do you still want to read?" Neville asked.

"Professor?" Sirius and James asked at the same time with mischief in their eyes.

"Yeah, Remus was the best defense professor ever." Hermione said.

"Wow." Bill and Charlie said with awe in their eyes.

"Defense? That's good." Frank said.

"Now, 'Professor' Moony start reading. Even I have a son whom I want to read about." James said teasingly.

"No one is going tease Remus. Let him have some time with his son." Lily admonished.

"So, do you want to read, Remus?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I will read." Remus said.

"Ok then I will take Teddy." Harry said.

"Ok but only for this chapter." Remus said hesitantly and handed Teddy to Harry.

"Unca Hawy!"

"Hey, buddy."

"Ok, I'm going to start."

**The Boy who lived**

Harry was frowning at the title and Sirius, "Who is he?"

"Seeing as it is a book about Harry it must be Harry." Remus said irritated.

"Oh." Sirius said.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say**

**That they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You're welcome." Sirius said.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley? _What are they doing in a book about my son?" Lily asked.

"We will see if you let me continue." Remus said getting irritated.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Ooohhh...spooky." James said.

Lily got irritated and said, "Now if you don't keep quiet, I will make you."

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What is a drill?" Author asked with interest.

"It is a tool with which muggles make holes into walls or wood using electricity." Hermoine said.

"What is elekcity?" Sirius asked.

"I thought you took muggle studies?" Lily asked.

"You really think he paid attention?" Remus asked.

Sirius pouted.

"I paid attention in that one about motorcycles."

"Can we continue?" Alice asked.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Fatso." James said.

"You haven't seen his son yet that's why you calling him a fatso." Ron said.

"Ron!" Molly reprimanded.

"No Ron he is not fatso he is a killer whale." Harry said in a serious voice that sounded suspiciously like Hermione.

"Hmm… I say more of a pig." Neville said.

Alice looked at her son. It was the first time Neville had spoken during this chapter. She compared her little Neville on Frank's lap to the Neville sitting next to her and couldn't believe her little baby had grown so much.

"You have seen Dudley?" Lily asked interested.

"Uhh, yeah." Emily said vaguely.

"Who does he look like? Petunia or Vernon?" Lily asked.

"Whoever he looks like he must be one ugly kid." James said.

"He looks a lot like Uncle Vernon." Emily said.

"And yes he is ugly." Harry said and Ron snickered.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Continue please."

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"Typical Petunia." Lily said shaking her head.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

Harry, Neville and Ron snorted with laughter and Emily, Ginny and Hermoine rolled their eyes.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"HEY!" James exclaimed.

" I don't know, James. Even we cant bear anyone finding out that we know you." Sirius teased.

** was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

" Is that even a word?" Ron asked.

" No, it isn't." Hermoine replied.

Lily had tears in her eyes. Emily gave her a hug and said, "It's ok, mum." And then she added, " Its ok if I call you mum?"

" Of course, sweetheart."

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

James and Sirius both had a mischievous look in their eyes. "We should do that." James said.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too,and a small daughter who was just two months old but they had never even seen them. The children was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with children like that.**

" Yeah as if we want our children mixing with your child." James said very angry. If there was one thing he couldn't bear was someone insulting his family or friends.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Who picks their most boring tie for work?" Neville asked.

"I don't think he picked it out purposely." Emily said.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"What a brat!" Frank said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Harry replied.

Emily scowled at him.

"He was a brat at that time." Harry said.

"You are right. But it wasn't his fault." She replied.

"I'm always right."

Emily stuck out her tongue at him.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Owls?" Alice asked surprised.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs.**

**Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed,**

**because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

" Wow, he has really bad eyesight." Ginny said.

Everyone chuckled.

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar -- a cat reading a map.**

"MINNIE!" James and Sirius screamed.

"Minnie?" Molly asked.

"That's what they call Professor Mcgonagall." Remus explained.

"Wow you have guts!" Ron said awed.

" I must say, Mr. Potter and you have extreme – as put it-'guts'." Albus said.

Ron's ears turned red and James and Sirius gave a small bow.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen -- then he jerked his head around to look again.** **There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of?**

Sirius gasped and said, "He can think!?"

Lily rolled her eyes and the people from the future snickered except Hermoine.

**It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"This proves that its Minnie. We received it too many times." James said.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive -- no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Yes they can!" Sirius said.

"No, normal cats can't. You should know that Sirius." Emily teased.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else.**

"The horror!" Harry exclaimed laughing.

**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What's weird about that?" Frank asked confused.

"It's weird for muggles." Hermoine replied.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes -- the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt -- these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it.**

"Collecting?" Neville asked.

" When muggles need charity for something they go around asking for money." Emily replied.

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"He has a one tracked mind." Ron stated simply.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the**

**ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate**

**on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad**

**daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed**

**open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never**

**seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Why are they being so careless?" Remus asked.

"I guess something major must have happened for them to react in this way." Albus said.

" But still…." Lily said.

"You will see." Emily interrupted wanting to get over the worst fast.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime,**

"What a pleasant man." Alice said sarcastically.

**when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"And then everything in the bakery got over." Hermoine joked.

Everyone from the future looked at Hermoine looked in surprise.

"What?"

"Hermoine .." Ron said with his jaw open.

"It's known to happen." Hermoine shrugged.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of**

**them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't**

**know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering**

**excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on**

**his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he**

**caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"Only one doughnut?" Bill asked speaking for the first time.

"You know what's a doughnut?" Emily asked intrigued.

"Dad told me." He replied.

"Wait, we may actually get to know something here." Lily said.

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

"Woohoo!!" James said.

**"-yes, their son, Harry –"**

James,Sirius and Ron hooted.

All the girls rolled their eyes.

"**- they even have a small daughter-**

"**-yes, her name is Emmeline-**

Neville, James , Sirius and Ron hooted.

"Stop it guys." Emily said scowling.

Neville smiled cheekily at her and said "Sorry, _Emmeline."_

Emily got up from her seat, gave a smack on Neville's head and sat back down.

"Ow!"

Lily and Alice were looking on with amusement and wondering if they could be something between their son and daughter.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Yipee!" Charlie exclaimed with joy.

"Darling, he really didn't die." Molly explained.

" You know what? It's weird seeing all of you so small." Ginny said.

"Yeah I know. I mean Bill is going to have a kid and he himself is a kid here." Ron said with wonder.

" He's going to have a child?" Molly asked faintly.

"Ron, you and your big mouth." Hermoine admonished.

"Sorry." Ron said shrugging.

"Who's the mother?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry can't tell." Harry replied.

"Come on! That's not fair." Sirius whined.

" I find it perfectly fair." Emily said with a wide smile on her face.

**He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his**

**secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost**

**finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the**

**receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was**

**being stupid.**

"No surprise there." James and Harry said at the same time.

"Weird." Emily said looking at them weirdly.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry and a daughter Emmeline. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry and his niece Emmeline. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. The girl might be are after all similar names.**

" Come on! Seriously, what are the odds of a couple with their children named Harry and Emmeline. He doesn't even try and use his brain." Emily said exasperated.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her -- if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

James fists tightened.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and**

**when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that**

**he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"And the poor man died a miserable death." Neville said.

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It**

**was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare,**

Remus gasped and dropped the book.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I can't believe this." Remus replied.

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

Everyone was in a still silence and then they started cheering.

"WOOHOO!"

"BUT HOW!"

"Well I think we should settle down and find out the cause." Albus said calmly but with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I bet you defeated him." Sirius said.

"I will take you on that bet." Frank said thinking.

"Ok, five gallons." Sirius said.

"Agreed."

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete**

**stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that**

**was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he**

**didn't approve of imagination.**

"Yet you imagine that your son is little." Ron commented.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw --**

**and it didn't improve his mood -- was the tabby cat he'd spotted that**

**morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the**

**same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

"It so is Minnie." Sirius said.

"Who disagreed with you? So just keep shut." Lily said very annoyed.

Everyone looked at Lily with wide eyes.

"Continue,Remus." Lily sighed.

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all**

**about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's**

**owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally**

**hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been**

**hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since**

**sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly**

**changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early -- it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

"COOL! We should do that!" Sirius exclaimed.

**Lily and Molly were silently shaking their head and smiling, Molly a bit tearfully remembering her brothers.**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain?**

**Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place?**

**And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was**

**no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat**

**nervously. "Er -- Petunia, dear -- you haven't heard from your sister**

**lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all,**

**they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**Lily with tears in her eyes said, "Why tuney?"**

**James went and sat with his wife and squeezed her hand.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting**

**stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you**

**know... her crowd."**

"_Her crowd?_" Molly asked angrily.

"My sister and her husband hate anything to do with magic. I'm used to it." Lily said.

"**Poor you." Molly said and gave a smile to which all the weasley children, Harry, Emily and Hermoine were used to and Neville was getting used to.**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered**

**whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he**

**didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son --**

**he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Oi!"

"Yeah and Dudley is such a lovely name." Ginny said sarcastically.

"**They have a daughter too if I'm not mistaken." **

"**Yes, she was born in August. Her name is Emmeline. Very medieval name if you ask me."**

"My daughter's name is lovely!" Lily said.

"On that note, I have always wondered if I was named after someone? We know there w-is a Emmeline Vance in the order. Maybe from her? " Emily asked interested.

"You were named after James' mother. Harry was a name I always had a fascination with. Though I do know that Emmeline too. And you know about the order? How?" Lily asked.

"You will find out." Harry interrupted.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite**

**agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.**

**While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom**

**window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.**

**It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for**

**something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the**

**Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of-- well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

"The feeling is mutual, Dursley." James said.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr.**

**Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting**

**thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were**

**involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs.**

**Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about**

**them and their kind.... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get**

**mixed up in anything that might be going on -- he yawned and turned over-- it couldn't affect them....**

**How very wrong he was.**

"Yippee!" Sirius said. " The Potters are going to appear at the middle of the street."

The people from the future stiffened.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat**

**on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as**

**still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the**

**next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly**

**midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so**

**suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the**

**ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall,**

**thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which**

**were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes,"**

"DUMBLEDORE!!!" James and Sirius exclaimed.

"What are you doing there Albus?" Frank asked.

"We will see." Albus said.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"WOOHOO!!!"

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a**

**street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a**

**silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and**

**clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He**

**clicked it again -- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times**

**he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street**

**were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat**

**watching him.**

"COOL I WANT ONE!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I have one." Ron boasted.

Albus looked at Ron with raised eyebrows.

"You will get to know later." Hermoine said before anyone could ask how.

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"TOLD YOU!!!" Sirius screamed.

"_Silencio." _Which surprisingly came from Alice.

"He was irritating me." Alice said smiling sheepishly.

Sirius was waving frantically so Alice said, "Ok , I will undo it but you are not going to unnecessarily interrupt."

"Aw, and I thought I would finally get some peace." Lily said.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling**

**at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

Everyone chuckled softly.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said**

**Professor McGonagall.**

"Why? She could have celebrated." Remus said.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a**

**dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

Remus blinked owlishly.

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.**

**"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no -- even the Muggles**

**have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars.... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

Emily jumped at the name of Dedulus Diggle. Neville knowing it was going to be a hard time for her came and sat next to her.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious**

**little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"So its going to happen sometime soon." Frank said.

"Yeah. By the way what month is it." Emily asked.

"It is September."

"Oh." Emily's voice faltered knowing that her parents were going to die in a month. But that was the reason they had come to the past. They had come to change the future.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no**

**reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on**

**the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes,**

**swapping rumors."**

"I agree." Lily said nodding her head.

Harry,Ron and Neville were snickering seeing the resemblance with Hermione.

"Why are you snickering?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because they are idiots." Ginny replied as if it was the most obvious thing the world.

Hermione was scowling sensing the reason why they were snickering.

Emily gave a smack on Neville's head and Ginny on Harry's head. All the children from the future had slyly changed their seating arrangements so that they could comfort each which they knew they would need.

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really** **has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"Typical Mcgonagall." Harry said.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" **

Everyone started laughing especially the people from the future.

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

"I think I'm going to win the bet." Frank said.

"No you are not." Sirius said though a little unsure.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't hink this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if**

**You-Know-Who has gone -"**

"Minerva still didn't get go of her habit."

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him**

**by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense -- for eleven years I**

**have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:**

**Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was**

**unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so**

**confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half**

**exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half**

**exasperated, half admiring. **

"You are the only person who Voldemort is scared of." Rmeus said.

**"But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will

never have."

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

"Only because he is too noble to use them." Lily said.

"Thank you ." Albus said.

"Please call me Lily."

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

The boys other then Dumbledore were laughing outright, Emily and Ginny were giggling and were on the verge of bursting out and Hermoine and the other ladies were smiling.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed**

**Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that**

**whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until**

**Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing**

**another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**- **

Remus dropped the book and he had gone very pale.

"Bloody hell." He said softly.

Tears were glistening in his eyes.

Emily went up to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"What happened?" James asked worried looking at Remus and the kids from the future. What could bring such a reaction from them.

"Do you want me to read?" Emily asked.

"No,its ok." Remus replied.

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort**

**turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. **

Everyone gasped.

"**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are -- are -- that they're -- dead."**

Lily started sobbing in James' arms.

Sirius was very pale.

James was in a state of shock.

Alice was openly crying hearing about the death of her best friend.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and Neville went up to Emily sensing that she needed him. He sat next to her whereas Emily was still in Remus' arms and was holding Neville's hand. Hermoine was silently dabbing at her tears and Ron gave her a hankerchief.

When Lily was in a better state she went up to both her children and engulfed them in a motherly hug which almost strangled them with tears in her eyes.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it...**

**Oh, Albus..."**

"She really cared." James smiled sadly.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I**

**know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all.**

**They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke -- and that's why he's gone."**

There was pin drop silence in the room. The people from the past were looking at Harry with awe in their eyes. Dumbledore had a calculating look on his face. Harry suddenly looked very interested with the designs on the floor. There was mumble from Frank's side that sounded like 'Pay up.'

Sirius took out five gallons and paid Frank.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's -- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"Exactly." James said weakly.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"Yeah,right." Emily whispered sarcastically.

"I bet he knows."Frank said.

", you do know I'm sitting right here."

"Sorry." Frank said his cheeks going red.

"**And I believe they have a daughter too?"**

"Aah, finally remembered me did you?" Emily joked.

"No one could ever forget you ,Em." Neville said.

"Really?" Emily replied looking into Neville's eyes.

All the people from the past had their eyebrows raised.

"Oi!Snap out of it." Harry said.

"So are you two together?" Alice asked excited at the prospect of her son being with her best friend's daughter.

"We will discuss about that at the end of the chapter." Emily replied.

Lily had a huge smile on her face and James,Sirius and Remus were looking at Neville like they were going to murder him.

"**Yes they had a daughter named Emmeline or as her parents used to call her,Emily."Albus replied.**

"You used to call me Emily from the beginning?" Emily asked curious.

"Yeah, Emmeline is quite a mouthful. Remus started calling you Emily." James replied smiling at Remus knowing that Emily was Remus' little girl may have died but he knew that Remus and Sirius will always be there for his children.

"**Is she fine? She's not- Professor Mcgonagall asked.**

"**No she is not dead. Voldemort went after her brother first and well you know what happened. " Dumbledore replied.**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her**

**eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a**

**golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch.**

**It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving**

**around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring the children to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family**

**they have left now."**

"WHAT!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET MY CHILDREN STAY THERE."

"Calm down dad." Emily said.

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE HIM WITH THAT BITCH! ALBUS PECIVAL BRIAN WULFRIC DUMBLEDORE,YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE MY CHILDREN WITH THAT LADY." Lily screamed.

Albus cowered in terror.

"Mum,it has not happened yet. Please calm down." Harry said terrified by seeing this side of his mother.

"Oh Harry dear. I'm so sorry." Lily said pulling him into bone-crushing hug.

"Lily darling you are going to strangle him." James said worried about his son's well being.

Lily glared at James and sat back down.

**"You don't mean -- you can't mean the people who live here?" cried**

**Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four.**

**"Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son -- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. The children can't live here!"**

"Exactly!" Sirius agreed.

"Never thought the day would come when you would agree with Minnie." James said.

Sirius put a hand to his forehead and said dramatically, "The world is coming to an end."

**"It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Their aunt and**

**uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they're older.I've**

**written them a letter."**

"Yeah right." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"A letter? He thinks everything can be explained in a letter?" Hermoine said very angry.

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a**

**letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous -- a**

**legend -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future**

Everyone from the future looked at him.

"I wont let it happen." Harry assured.

**-- there will be books written about Harry**

"Like this one." Percy said.

**-- every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Understatement of the year." Ron said.

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his**

**half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous**

**before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even**

**remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away**

**from all that until he's ready to take it?And Emily , she will be famous because she is Harry's sister. Don't you think it would give her a inferiority complex?"**

"You don't-

"No dad , I don't have a inferiority complex." Emily said with amusement in her eyes.

"I guess you are right Albus." Lily said.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes -- yes, you're right, of course. But how are they **

**getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she**

**thought he might be hiding both the children underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it -- wise -- to trust Hagrid with something as important as**

**this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." James,Harry,Emily and Albus said.

They looked at each other and smiled.

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Everyone looked at the book with auprise.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor**

**McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to -- what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky -- and**

**a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of**

**them.**

"COOL I WANT ONE!" Sirius said.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride**

**it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times**

**as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long**

**tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands**

**the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding two bundles**

**of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did**

**you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing**

**carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to**

**me. I've got him, sir."**

"COOL!!I have a flying motorcycle." Sirius said.

"If Sirius is still alive than why doesn't he take Harry's and Emily's custody." Remus asked curious.

"You will see why." Hermoine said.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right**

**before the Muggles started swarmin' around. Girl fell asleep after cryin' 'er throat fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

"Aww……" The girls cooed and Harry turned red.

The boys were shaking with silent laughter.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of**

**blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a**

**tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously**

**shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"Can we see the scar?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"Uhh,sure." Harry said and lifted his bangs to show the famous lightening bolt scar which was now faint.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself**

**above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Do you really?" Bill asked interested.

"Yes, I do." Dumbledore said.

"No need to show it." Sirius added quickly.

"I wasn't going to, ." Dumbledore replied.

**Next to the boy was a small girl who looked to be about two months old. She had a tuft of dark red hair visible and was sleeping soundly.**

"**She is so beautiful. Just like Lily." Professor Mcgonagall said.**

Lily beamed at Emily and Neville whispered, " I agree."

Emily blushed in reply.

"**Well-- give them here, Hagrid -- we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and Mcgonagall took Emiy in her arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I -- could I say good-bye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Oi! Why the insult to dogs?" Sirius asked.

The people from the future smirked and Albus looked at them suspiciously.

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it -- Lily an' James dead-- an' poor little Harry and Emily off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or**

**we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his**

**bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall -- Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself**

**onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose**

**into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore,**

**nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he**

**stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and**

**twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet**

**Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking**

**around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the**

**bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, my dear children," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

Lily was sobbing quietly and James pulled her into his arms.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and**

**tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect**

**astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his**

**blankets without waking Potter continued sleeping. One small hand closed on the letter beside Harry and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was Potters did not know that they would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and**

**pinched by his cousin Dudley... and Emily would spent the next few weeks crying for her mother.**

Lily was now openly crying and said, "My poor baby."

**Harry couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter -- the boy who lived!"**

"Ok it is over." Remus said.

"Wow that was some chapter." Sirius said and Molly shook her head vigoursly in agreement

"Now tell us the deal with you people." James said pointing to Emily and Neville.

"Ok,fine."

_**Liked it?Loved it?Hated it? Any kind of reviews are welcome other than flames. I accept constructive critisicm. Special thanks to Luiz4200 for reviewing for every chapter in every story.**_


	4. The visit to the zoo

_**Disclamer:-Do you really think I would be sitting at midnight writing fan fiction if I was J.K Rowling? Man, go and see a doctor if you think so.**_

**A/N:-The new chapter is up.**_***obviously***_**I have a couple of reasons why I couldn't post this earlier. My computer crashed and then immediately after that I went out of town. So I didn't have time. Sorry I couldn't update earlier.**

**Thaks for the reviews , Alerts and Favorites. Please guys review. I know that you are reading it. It takes hardly four minutes. Please don't mind. Nineteen Reviews. Not bad.**

**Thanks to:-**

**Emerald Malfoy 1307:- Thanks a lot. Nah, Emily is a major part of this plot. I won't leave **_**her.**_

**Meme's stargate :- Thanks! Glad you got used to her character. I will try my best to maintain the standard.**

**Keep 'On Rocking:- No. The story will be alerted according to when needed. You will see that Emily will affect Harry's life.**

**Ann:- I'm evil right? Well, here it is! Nope, I don't have a beta and I wont mind one.**

**For your reviews**

**The visit to the zoo**

"Now tell us the deal with you people." James said pointing to Emily and Neville.

"Ok,fine." Emily replied pouting.

"Umm,Em, are you sure?" Neville asked eyeing Remus and James.

"She will have to tell them if they are anything like Harry and Ron." Ginny said amused.

Emily scowled at Ginny.

She sighed and said, "Yes, Neville and I are dating."

"Sadly." Harry added.

Lily and Alice started squealing and Alice said "I knew it!"

Frank gave Neville a pat on his back.

Sirius was gaping like a fish and looking at James.

Remus was alternatively looking at the Emily in the cot and the Emily sitting next to Neville Longbottom.

James was glaring at Neville and looked like he wanted to murder him.

"Well James it is someone who you know and can approve of. Atleast it is not someone like Malfoy." Lily said.

All the people from the future were snickering and Emily was glaring at everyone. Neville was trying not to laugh.

"You didn't date Malfoy,did you?" James asked apprehensively.

"You will see why these idiots are laughing." Emily said.

James still had a frown on his face so Neville said, "Don't worry ,I will take good care of her."

"You better do or you will have to face all the weasleys." Ron threatened.

Molly perked up at this.

"Em's like a sister to us. Neville is under the same danger that Ha- Ginny shot him a look. "any boy that Ginny dates is under if he hurts her along with Harry killing Neville of course." Ron continued.

"Gee thanks nice to know that you think of me as a sister." Emily said.

"Always have." Ron said smiling.

Lily was smiling sadly at them.

"Ok guess it's ok as long as you don't hurt her." James said with a resigned expression.

"Don't worry my son will have to face me too if he hurts any girl." Alice said.

Frank nodded too.

Neville was a looking down with a sad expression on his face which Emily noticed and she squeezed his hand gently.

"Who is Ginny dating?" Arthur asked narrowing his eyes.

"You will find out soon." Harry said quickly and Ginny nodded.

"Ok so if you don't want to tell us, can we start?" Molly asked looking at Harry suspiciously.

"Yeah I guess." Emily said.

"Can I take Teddy?" Remus asked.

Harry handed Teddy over to him.

"Can I read?" Frank asked.

"Yeah,sure." Hermoine said.

**The Vanishing Glass **Frank read.

"Huh?"

"Sirius you don't need to interrupt whenever the title of the chapter is mentioned." Lily said annoyed.

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find**

**their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at**

**all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass**

**number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living**

**room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets -- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

"Eew." Sirius said making a face.

**The room held no sign at all that two other children lived in the house, too.**

Lily's face grew dark at the thought.

"Maybe they were shifted." James said hopefully.

**Yet Harry and Emmeline-or Emily as she preferred-**

"Yes, I do." Emily said crossing her hands.

"I will keep that in mind." Lily said smiling happy to know something about her daughter.

**Potter were still there, asleep at the moment, but not for Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"My poor children. I well know how that voice is." Lily said sadly.

**Harry woke up with a start and Emily was groggily rubbing her eyes. Their aunt rapped on the door again.**

"**Up!" she screeched. The children heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the ** **rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"Nope it was reality." Sirius said.

"I know that now." Harry said.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

"No he is still go away." Ron said sarcastically.

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

"**Huh?" Emily said.**

"**It's time to wake up Em." Harry addressed to Emily.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you**

**dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned and Emily suddenly sat up straight.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"She always had sharp ears."Lily said.

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday -- how could he have forgotten? Sunlight was streaming in from the window. There was a groaning of a bed above him. It seemed like Emily had finally woken up.**

**Then he could feel a leg above him and he screamed "Not here! Not here!Im sitting here."**

"**Oh still half asleep." Emily replied with a sheepish smile.**

"Someone's not a morning person. Just like James." Remus said amused.

"By the way what do you mean by 'a leg above him." Lily asked.

"Uhh…" Harry hesitated.

"I guess they will be mentioning it here." Emily said sadly.

"**It's Ickle Duddlekins birthday today isn't it?" Emily asked in a sickly sweet voice .**

All the people from the future looked at the person in question.

"Don't you dare compare me to _her_!" Emily growled.

**while searching for her socks. "Yup it is. Aunt Petunia just told us that. By the way your socks are here." Harry said handing them out to her. "Oh sorry. I tend to forget unpleasant things like the day Dudley was born." Emily said smirking. **

"I wish." Emily muttered.

Neville heard her and squeezed her hand.

"She's definitely your kid prongs." Sirius said laughing.

"**Come on lets go." Harry said putting on his socks removing a spider from it.**

Ron shivered.

**Harry and Emily was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where they slept.**

"WHAT!"

"THAT BLOODY BITCH! IM GOING TO KILL HER." James said sparks flying out of his wand.

"HOW DARE SHE DARE MY CHILDREN THAT WAY." Lily said angrily.

"THAT A******. I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD." Ginny said letting out a string of insults which were certainly not appreciated by her mother.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE." Molly said.

"She has certainly not changed." Ron whispered to Hermione trying to lighten her mood .Hermione shot him a look.

"I think its time we paid a visit to your sister Lily" Remus said with forced calm.

"I agree with you Remus." Sirius said his eyes flashing.

"Can I go and shoot them a Avada Kedavra." Neville joked.

"_Neville." _

"I'm just kidding!" Neville said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why did you never tell us?" Hermione said sadly addressing Harry and Emily.

"It's in the past." Harry said.

"Someone teach my sister that."Lily said still not able to control her anger.

"This is simply should take you from there." Molly said horrified.

"Shall we continue?" Emily asked looking at everyone.

"Can I go and visit your aunt first?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"No sit here!" Emily said rolling her eyes.

Albus Dumbledore looked thoughtfull.

**When they were dressed they went down to the kitchen.** **The table**

**was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as**

**though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a**

**racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated**

**exercise -- unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's**

**favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Dudley was not allowed to hit Emily because she was a girl. Harry always thought Emily was more lucky than him. **

**Harry was small and skinny for his age.**

Sirius was snickering and James glared at him.

**Maybe it had something to with living in a dark cupboard but it didn't seem to effect Emily as much as it did was small for her age and very thin but she was a inch taller than him!**

Everyone other than Lily, Molly, Alice and Hermione was snickering.

"Exactly like James. Looks like little lily was a bit luckier." Sirius said snickering.

"Little Lily?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged.

"Everyone in the Evans side is quite tall." Lily explained.

"I'm not tall." Emily said frowning.

"Yeah but your not a shortie like me." Ginny said.

"Yeah I agree."Ron said.

Ginny stuck out her tongue at Ron.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Emily had to wear Aunt Petunia's old clothes which fit her right but looked like elephants had stomped on it.**

"Good description." Emily laughed.

Lily looked sadly at her children.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. **

"Basically like James except the eyes which are Lily's." Remus stated.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. Emily had long dark red hairs which curled at the ends.**

"Which I notice are no longer long." James said.

"It's more convenient." Emily shrugged.

**She had green eyes but they were darker than his.**

"My mum's eyes." Lily said noticing Emily's eyes' precise shade for the first time.

**She didn't have glasses and had knobbly knees.**

"Well looks like you escaped the Potter curse only partially." James commented.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"Not for long." Harry mumbled.

Ron was looking at him in a funny way and said, " You actually liked at thing once?"

Harry just shrugged.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"She lied to you." Alice growled.

**Don't ask questions -- that was the first rule for a quiet life with the**

**Dursleys.**

Hermoine looked horrified at the thought and said, "But how will you learn?"

**Emily said there was something fishy in the answer as how could she **

**Have survive being only two months old at that time and her parents didn't.**

"Good logic! Petunia would never have expected you to think of it." Lily said.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon and Emily was **

**preparing the toast.**

**"Comb your hair! Tie your hair up!" he barked at Harry and Emily, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Potter hair. Wont make any difference." Sirius said shaking his head.

Emily laughed.

**Emily put back the **_**strand **_**of hair that had come lose and put it behind her hair.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way --all over the place.**

Sirius and Remus snickered.

**Harry was frying eggs and Emily was preparing rest of the breakfast when Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. **

"Definitely ugly." James commented and the boys snickered.

Lily rolled her eyes

**He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"A pig in a wig." James said.

Harry smirked and Emily smiled.

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel -- Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

James looked at the book weirdly.

"It seems Harry agrees." Sirius laughed.

"Like Father, Like Son." Frank interjected.

**Emily then used to admonish Harry**

"Typical Lily." James said looking at Emily.

Harry was openly laughing and said, "Dad I think you are going to be disappointed."

"Why?"

"Just read." Emily said motioning with her hand.

**Emily then used to admonish Harry and say, "Harry!Don't insult the pig!"**

Lily and Hermoine were making tutting sounds and all the boys were laughing uproariously.

"I guess you are not like Lily after all." James said amused.

**Harry and Emily then put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two**

**less than last year."**

"What a brat!' Molly commented and all the others shook their heads in agreement.

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"No,chew the food! You may choke." Lily said appalled.

"Mum that was eight years ago." Harry said amused.

"Sorry."Lily said with a sheepish smile.

**Emily even chocked on her food and Harry had to pat her on the back to make it go down.**

"See." Lily said smugly.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly,**

**"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's**

**that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**

"Seriously! She's spoiling the child." Molly huffed.

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

"My goodness! He doesn't even know how to count!How old is he?"Alice exclaimed.

"He's a month older that Harry." Lily replied.

"So eleven." Remus stated.

Harry nodded positively.

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"That's a quality?" Ginny asked.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry, Emily and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a**

**video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

"What's a…" Sirius started.

"I will explain later." Lily cut across him.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone **

Frank looked at Lily.

"Used for communication between Muggles like an owl." Lily explained.

**looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in Harry and Emily's direction.**

" Arabella Figg from the order?" Frank asked.

"Yes the same." Harry replied.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap and Emily gave a small smile .Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry and Emily was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"You don't like cats?" Sirius asked Harry.

"No I'm more of a dog person." Harry said smirking at Sirius.

Sirius gaped at him.

**Emily found her cats cute. Maybe it was a girl thing.**

"I agree." Ron said.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry and Emily as though they'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and**

**Tufty again. Emily looked genuinely sympathetic but even she had a small smile. Maybe it was because she hated cabbage.**

"I'll keep that in mind." Lily said.

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the children."**

"**It's mutual." Emily muttered.**

**Harry shot a look at her.**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry and Emily like this, as though they weren't there-or rather, as though they were something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend -- Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"She's still friends with that female?" Lily said making a face.

**"You could just leave us here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go**

**on Dudley's computer).Even Emily looked happy. She always wanted a go on the computer. Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"Correction. She always looks like she swallowed a lemon. She must have swallowed a large lemon." James commented.

"Why are we exactly discussing this?" Remus asked impatient.

"My poor children." Lily said sadly. "I agree." Neville added.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"We won't blow up the house," said Harry and Emily nodded frantically but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take them to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave them in the car...."**

"**I'm not going to leave them in the car! The car's new!One of them is bad enough. Both of them is a recipe for disaster."**

"What are my children? A time bomb?" James asked slowly.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying -- it had been years since he'd really cried -- but he knew that if he screwed up**

**his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. "Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special**

**day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

"How pathetic." Ginny said disgusted.

**"I... don't... want... them... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "They a-always band up and always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry and Emily a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Emily stuck out her tongue at him and Harry glared at him.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang -- "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically -- and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss,**

"What's up with the names first Dudley and now Piers Polkiss." Ron asked making a face.

**walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Piers smiled brightly at Emily and said , "Hi Emily!" and then looked at Harry and said , "Potter."**

Harry was trying to maintain a straight face and Emily glared at him.

Neville suddenly sat up straighter.

"Someone has a crush." Sirius said with amusement.

**Emily groaned softly and gave a fake smile. Harry was trying to maintain a straight face and was failing terribly. **

"Hey!" Harry protested.

**Emily shot him a glare.**

"Some things never change, do they?" Ginny commented.

Everyone laughed except Emily and Harry.

**Piers always had a something of a crush for Emily. He was always like a gentleman around Emily, not that she got fooled. He even tried to kiss her once when he was in third grade and she in second.**

"I'm liking this Piers person less and less each second." Neville said with a scowl.

"I agree." James said readily.

"Well he was never a competition for you." Emily said softly and gave Neville a peck on the lips which then turned into a kiss by Neville.

Neville was now smiling goofily and Sirius and Frank were wolf-whistling.

James and Remus were scowling

Lily and Alice were smiling.

Harry said, "I don't need your public display."

Emily who was blushing looked at him squarely and said, "Look who's talking."

Sirius now perked up and Emily added, " Sirius, we won't tell you right now."

**Half an hour later, Harry and Emily, who couldn't believe their luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers, Emily and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. Emily couldn't believe she had to sit between Piers and Dudley.**

Ginny looked at her with sympathy.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with them, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry and Emily aside.**

**He brought his face close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, both of you -- any funny business, anything at all -- and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." Emily opened her mouth and he said, " And you better watch each other too. If one of you makes a mistake both of you will be in the cupboard."**

"He really doesn't mean Christmas, does he? " Lily asked afraid.

"But that's unfair!" Hermoine said furious. "I mean if one of you make a mistake, both of you shouldn't be punished.!" Ron nodded furiously.

Harry just shrugged.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said **Harry**, "Yeah,honestly." Emily added. But Uncle Vernon didn't believe them. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and Emily and it was just no good telling the Dursleys they didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar."Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

"Not your fault son. It's the cursed Potter hair." James laughed but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

**Once Emily somehow squirted ketchup on the skirt of a girl who was ten feet across. She was making fun of Emily's old fashioned dress in front of the whole school. She had been given three weeks in the cupboard for this though she tried to explain that she couldn't squirt ketchup from so far.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls)**

"Yuck" Ron said making a face.

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

"It was worth the punishment to see her face." James said laughing.

"And it's a added bonus that he didn't get punished." Remus said.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump. **

"'s really advanced magic." Frank said with awe.

**Even Emily tried to explain that it was not his fault. She got a week in the cupboard for supporting him.**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. Emily shuddered at the thought.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Emily, the bank,Harry and Emily were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"Creative mind, isn't it?" Sirius asked.

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

**Emily gave him a look that said , 'Are you mental?'**

"Well said ……or looked." Sirius said.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a**

**dream or even a cartoon -- they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

**Like Emily just questioned that he would be mental to voice his imagtination.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. The lady gave Emily a blueberry flavoured ice pop because she was looking at wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. Emily who licked at the ice pop like it was the end of the world**

"It shouldn't be like this." Lily said with tears in her eyes. "Your first visit to the zoo should be a long time ago and you should have eaten a proper ice-cream before this. I'm so sorry children. I'm not going to forgive '

you Dumbledore."

Dumbledore dipped his head and said, "I think my future self has made a mistake."

"Well we will change the future now at least." Molly said gently.

**agreed with him and to not to say it too loudly because the gorilla could cause destruction if he heard it.**

The mood was lightened by this and everyone laughed.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. Emily kept herself away from Piers so that there would be a warning if he decides to kiss her again. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry and Emily were allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that the trip to the zoo was his best outing ever.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can -- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Emily was actually fascinated by the chance to learn so much about the snakes. She looked like a scientist in lab. The only thing needed was a pen and notebook.**

"Now this is Lily's side showing. And I saw the making of a marauder." Sirius said in a disappointed manner.

"Really? You thought I had a marauder's making?" Emily asked suddenly elated.

Lily rolled her eyes and James perked up.

"Yeah….

"I'm honored." Emily said mock bowing.

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. "This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself -- no**

**company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked.**

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

" OH NO!" James said horrified.

"Is what I am guessing true? No,no it cant be." He said shaking his head in denial.

"It depends on what you are guessing." Emily said vaguely.

"No it must be a trick of the light."

**Emily then looked at Harry and thought he was officially mental. Who winks at a snake? She came next to him to look at the snake.**

"Parselmouths." Sirius spat out.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked. Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time. "I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."** **The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry**

**peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on:**

**This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see -- so you've never been to**

**Brazil?" **

"NOOO" James screamed.

Harry looked so dejected that Lily said , "Harry darling, James is just being melodramatic. We don't care if you are a parselmouth. We will accept you. If you are a parselmouth it doesn't mean you are evil. So snap out of it." She said givng a hug to Harry. Everyone around the room was nodding in agreement especially Remus.

"B-But how? Lily's a muggleborn and no one in my family is a parselmouth. So how?" James asked coming back to his senses.

"You will see." Harry replied.

"And son," Harry looked at him, " I don't care a damn if you are a parselmouth or not." He said giving Harry a pat on the back.

**Emily murmured, "Whatever you are doing just stop it now. Piers is looking."**

"Oh shit." Sirius cursed.

"**Wait a second. Time to use Pier's stupid ness to my advantage."**

"Oh I see." Ginny said smiling.

"**Oh hi Piers." Emily said sweetly.**

**Piers was instantly distracted. Emily's plan had worked.**

"Gosh I was so stupid." Emily said shaking her head.

"Why? It was a good plan." Sirius said confused.

"He was behind me for a long time after that."

"Oh."

"But it saved us." Harry said.

"Yeah I guess." Emily said shrugging.

**Dudley at that precise moment came to see what was happening between Emily and Piers and thus noticed the snake. Harry moved over from Dudley's path so that he could gape at the snake. Harry wished he could free the snake. Luckily after that Aunt Petunia felt the reptile house was too creepy and they had to move out. Harry felt he had to thank Emily for distracting Piers. Who knows what would have happened otherwise. **

"Yeah, thank God." Lily said relieved.

**But Emily had to bear the brute of it. Piers had invited her to the ice-cream palour for his birthday next week which was literally torture to Emily because Harry was not invited. The Potter's didn't have any friends because people were scared of Dudley and didn't want to risk having a friendship with Harry.**

"They don't know what they missed." Hermione said smiling at Harry and Emily and Ron, Ginny and Neville agreed.

**They didn't want to make friends with Harry Potter who wore baggy old clothes and with broken glasses. Emily Potter didn't have any friends because she came after Harry and Dudley and her reputation was already caved for her. No one wanted to be friends with Emily Potter who wore her Aunt's old clothes which were faded. They only best friend and relative was each other. They had no one else.**

They were tears flowing freely out of Lily's eyes and even James couldn't control his tears. Remus who knew very well how it was to be ridiculed for his clothes was sitting with a set face. Even Molly, Alice and Hermione were dabbing tears in their eyes.

Just then little Emily started crying.

Lily was snapped out her sorrow and she said , "Frank you complete the chapter. I will feed Emily in the kitchen. I will prepare dinner after this chapter is over. Oh, I'm an awful host."

"We can fully understand Lily dear. What with the events that transpired." Molly sighed.

" Yes and I think we will need to prepare dinner for six more people."Ron said.

"_Ronald." _Hermione said incredulously.

"But I'm hungry!" Ron replied.

"Do you have no _manners."_ She retorted.

"Oh no that's not a problem." Lily brushed it off.

Harry whispered to Lily, "You just saved the World War III from happening."

"Looks like Ron got Sirius' stomach here." James joked.

"_Hey." _

"Looks like I forget to teach my son manners." Molly stated wryly.

" Don't worry mum , the lack of manner is inbuilt in him." Ginny replied.

Ron glared at her.

**Harry and Emily had remembered living with the Dursleys as long as they could remember-vfor ten miserable year. Harry couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died and a two year Emily cant be expected too.**

"I wish." She whispered.

"There was no car crash that's why you can't remember it." Sirius stated.

"I know that know." Harry said irritated.

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

Everyone was looking at Harry with their jaws dropped.

"You survived the killing curse." James stated shocked.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged.

Albus Dumbledore was looking thoughtful.

Everyone suddenly started applauding for Harry.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at could Emily.**

James looked at them sadly.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When Emily had been younger, she had dreamed and reamed of some unknown relation coming to take them away,but it had never happened; the**

**Dursleys were their only sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once and had stared at Emily for a long time when he went shopping with Aunt Petunia,Emily and Dudley. After asking Harry and Emily furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"Seems you are pretty famous." Arthur commented.

"You have no idea." Neville said.

"Well,the chapter's over."

"It was pretty sad." Bill said.

Charlie came over and hugged his parents and said "Thank you Mum and Dad for being there for me."

Molly and Arthur had a very surprised look on their face and the girls in the room were coo-ing at him.

"LILY,THE CHAPTER IS OVER." James said over his shoulder.

Suddenly a cry was heard, "Good Job! You woke Ginny up." Molly said sarcastically.

"Sorry." James said with a sheepish smile.

Lily came next to him and gave a sigh. "Thank God I was in the kitchen or else we would have two crying babies right now."

"Come let's have Dinner." Sirius said enthusiastically.

**A/N:-How is it? Good?Bad? Please Review. Tell me how you liked the changes. How was the ounce of romance that was there? I really don't have experience in that so I really need a review on that.**


	5. The letters from no one

**Disclaimer:- Nope I would never have ended Harry Potter at seven books which proves that I'm not J.K Rowling.**

**A/N:- Thanks for all the favorites, story alerts and thank you Luiz4200, You know who(like the name ;) ) , Anariel Phoenix Blade , Keep 'On Rocking and Vampqueen27. **

**Your reviews are my only motivation. Please read and review so that you get fast chapters. Nope, I'm not kidding. I really get motivated to sit and type!**

* * *

Everyone split up for dinner. The girls and the children were together and the boys were together.

"So how did you two start dating?" Lily asked Emily pointing at Neville.

"Hmm…she can't tell that." Ginny replied. "Anyways we don't want an early death for Neville do we?" She added to Emily.

Emily laughed.

"Ok so is everyone done?" James asked everyone.

"Yeah." Answers came from everywhere.

"So, can I read next?" Arthur asked.

"Sure."

**The Letters from No one.**

**Poor Emily could not get out of going to Pier's party and had to go with Dudley nevertheless.**

Ginny cringed.

**Finally it was summer time. By this time ****he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

"What a brat!" Alice exclaimed.

**Harry and Emily was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"What a strategy isn't it?" Frank asked.

" Isn't it like Voldemort and his death eaters. The biggest and the stupidest is the leader." James asked.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Voldemort is anything but stupid." Dumbledore said.

"I disagree." Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at him curiously.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

James hands shook with anger.

**Emily constantly hid from Piers because Piers seemed to get the indication that Emily liked him after the zoo incident and was after her.**

All the girls looked with pity at Emily.

**Harry and Emily often wandered around together thinking about the end of the summers. **

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sure they will tell us." Remus replied irritated.

**For the first time in their life they wont be together at school. Harry would be going to the local public secondary school Stonewall school whereas Emily will go to remain in the same school. **

"Nah you will be going to Hogwarts." James stated.

"But Emily will still go net year." Hermoine said.

"Yeah that's there." James shrugged.

**But the silver lining was Dudley would be going there too. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too.**

"That's good for you." Remus said smiling at Harry and Emily.

"Hah as if Dudley was accepted. It was rather like Uncle Vernon paid a lot of money." Emily said quite unlike her.

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it -- it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

"Ha! Good one Prongslet!" Sirius said.

"Prongslet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." He said shrugging.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry and Emily at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn 't as bad as**

**usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry and Emily **

**watch television over which they fought for five minutes and gave them a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years. **

"Any kind of chocolate is good." Remus said.

"No that wasn't. I almost puked. " Emily replied making a face.

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"How is that supposed to be good training for later life?" Lily asked incredulously.

"I dunno." Alice said also livid.

**Emily looked revolted the whole evening and later asked Harry how that was supposed to be good training.**

Everyone laughed and Emily and Lily gave a sheepish smile.

**Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh. Even Emily couldn't control herself even though she was so angry.**

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. Emily was already there and giving it a repulsive look and scrunching her nose . It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if they dared to ask a question.**

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Emily looked genuinely surprised.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again.**

**"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

"Petunia won't understand sarcasm." Lily said.

**Emily rolled her eyes.**

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"I cant believe this! He will probably look like he is wearing elephant skin." Sirius exclaimed.

**Emily looked at her incredulously and looked like at her like **_**she **_**was mental.**

"Good one!" James said.

**Harry sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High -- like he was wearing bits of old**

**elephant skin, probably. **

"My poor baby." Lily said softly.

**Emily put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He instantly relaxed.**

"Aww.' All the girls said.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the**

**doormat.**

Harry sucked a breath in.

Emily's eyes lighted up.

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail, Harry."**

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." **

"**It's ok I'm getting it." Emily said trying to resolve the fight.**

"I wish Ginny was like this. She always _tries _to put me in trouble." Ron said wistfully.

"As if you don't." Ginny said pouting."

"I guess it is because we always had to stick up for one another." Harry said softly giving Emily a one armed hug. "This little lady here helped me to stay sane many times."

Lily and James smiled at them.

"**Yeah Potter make your sister do all the work." Dudley said mocking Harry.**

"**Sit down Emily! I'm going to get it!" Harry said running to the door dodging the smeltings stick and went to get the mail.**

"Male ego." Molly said rolling her eyes.

**Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and -- a letter for Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives -- he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.**

"HOGWARTS!" Sirius and James said together.

"Mum when am I going to get my letter." Bill said wistfully."

"When you turn eleven darling." Molly said gently.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are** **you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

The three marauders grimaced at the bad joke.

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.**

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard. "Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. --." **

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, which Emily was looking at with her eyebrows raised and with her jaw slightly opened when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"**Yeah that's his!" Emily exclaimed.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster**

**than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness -- Vernon!"**

"Oh please! Choke!" Sirius said.

"Sirius!" They were cries from all over the room especially from Lily and Emily.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry,Emily and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick. "I want to read that letter," he said loudly."I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine." Emily meanwhile was trying to sneak past and snatch the letter from Uncle Vernon.**

"Good girl!"

**"Get out, all of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, catching Emily and stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

**"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.**

"Exactly why should he get it?" Sirius said to nobody in particular.

"He was used to getting whatever he wanted." Harry shrugged,

**Emily was flinging her arms and legs into the air as Uncle Vernon was holding her.**

"You better leave my daughter!" James warned.

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took led Harry and Dudley by the them into the hall and threw Emily into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry , Emily and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. Emily was listening from the crack to the side of the door. But then she had a sudden brainstorm and tickled Dudley and won the access to the keyhole.**

"That's my girl!" James said proudly and Emily smiled shyly.

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address -- how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think**

**they're watching the house?"**

**"Watching -- spying -- might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Who would spy such boring people?" Frank asked.

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want --"**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything....**

"That's not going to work." James sang,

"I think here I agree with you . We will try to contact them and them we will send someone to see why there is no reply." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

**"But --"**

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

"_Stamp." _Lily whispered dangerously.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his**

"Ahem Ahem…_our."_ Emily pointed out.

"It's written that way. Not my fault." Harry said shrugging.

**cupboard.**

"**Girl go and help your aunt." Uncle Vernon barked to Emily.**

"Who are you to order her around?" Remus asked angrily.

"I'm used to it." Emily said shrugging.

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Emily went out and Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. it was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly.**

"Yeah right." Ron said sarcastically.

**"I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had our cupboard on it."**

"See." Harry said smugly.

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon,**

"You are supposed to yell it." Sirius said pouting.

"In your dreams." Molly replied for Arthur.

**and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

**"Er -- yes, Harry -- about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.**

"Dudley's_ second_ bedroom?" James asked barely controlling her anger.

"**What about Emily?"**

"She will shift next year when she gets her letter." Neville joked but you could see the anger in his eyes.

"**She can shift too." **

**Harry went and told Emily about the room change. Emily started squealing with joy but when she looked at Harry her smile faded.**

**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:**

Remus raised his eyebrows at this.

**one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. **

"THEY HAD A GUEST ROOM _AND_ A SECOND BEDROOM FOR THEIR SON AND THEY MADE MY CHILDREN SLEEP UNDER THE STAIRS!" There were sparks shooting out of Lily's wand and the smaller children were looking around terrified.

"IM GOING TO KILL DURSLEY." Surprisingly- for the people from the past- Ginny said heading towards the door.

"Calm down mum." Emily said calmly.

"Sit down Gin." Harry said quietly putting an arm around Ginny.

Ginny instantly started calming down and sat down next to Harry.

**It only took Harry and Emily one trip upstairs to move everything they owned from the cupboard to this room. **

Sirius glowered at the book.

**Harry sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. **

"Brat."

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. Emily ran to them as soon as she entered the room.**

"Another Moony in the making." Sirius said shaking his head.

**Emily adored books. For the first time in her life Emily got to read so many books.**

James and Sirius were just shaking their heads.

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out...."**

"What a brat! He already has a bedroom!" Alice said.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it. Emily put a hand on his shoulder and smiled and said, "Everything will be all right." Harry instantly relaxed. There was something about his little sister that always calmed him down since he could remember. Emily was only person who had that effect on him. **

"Aww…" The ladies cooed.

"I agree with Harry." Neville said putting an arm around Emily.

"Still?" Emily asked throwing a fleeting glance at Ginny which was did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"Always sis." Harry said sitting on the other side of Emily and gave her a one armed hug. "Though she makes me the same way, I admit." He whispered.

"Ah _that _I don't mind." Emily said smiling.

"**I wish I would have just opened the letter yesterday." Harry sighed.**

"**What's gone is gone. There is nothing we can do now." Emily consoled.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive --'"**

"See they don't give up so easily." James said smugly.

**Harry and Emily looked at each other and bolted for the hall. Unfortunately Uncle Vernon was right behind them. Dudley was just the letter when Harry and Emily leapt on top of him and started snatching the letter from him.**

Sirius suddenly started laughing. All the others looked at him like he was crazy. "The scene must be s-so funny." Sirius said laughing.

**Harry almost got the letter when Uncle Vernon snatched the letter. Harry hung onto his neck.**

"Determined are we?" Arthur asked amused.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard -- I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "You too." He added directing at Emily.**

**"Dudley -- go -- just go."**

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

"**You know what I'm wondering? That how did the person sending the letter know that you didn't open it?" Emily pondered.**

"Magic." Sirius said mysteriously.

Lily smacked him upside down the head.

"**I have a plan to make sure I get it tomorrow." Harry told Emily.**

"**Really? What is it?" Emily asked eagerly.**

"Yeah, what is it?" Sirius asked.

**Harry told Emily the plan and she replied, "Good one! I'm think it will work."**

"WHAT IS THE PLAN?" Sirius asked.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. Emily rubbed her eyes and whispered furiously, "I will wait upstairs. Bring it upstairs. Don't read it downstairs." Harry stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights. Emily was standing at the top of the staircase.**

"Ah now I get the plan. Good plan. It might work." Sirius said contented.

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. **

"Nah you cant get it from a postman. What is he anyways?" Sirius asked.

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -- Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat -- something alive!**

"Eew…." Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand.

Emily was laughing like mad.

Harry scowled at her.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. Emily was standing rooted to her spot horrorstruck but a smile was slowly creeping on her face.**

"But it was good plan." James justified.

"Oh come on! You have got to admit it. It was funny!" Emily said still laughing.

**He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Emily could finally control her laughter and came down.**

**Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen.**

"**Why are you down?" Uncle Vernon asked suspiciously.**

"Oh no." Bill said.

"**Uh, I just woke up and heard some voices. Thought I would check it out? What happened?" Emily asked innocently.**

"**Oh the mail is here. Shall I get it?" Emily asked.**

"**No, go and help your brother." Uncle Vernon said narrowing his eyes.**

"Prongs I love your children." Sirius laughed.

"**It was worth a try." Emily mumbled to herself and went into the kitchen.**

**By the time Harry got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. **

"Wasn't it already mentioned that the mail had arrived?" Sirius asked confused.

" From Harry's point of view." Remus said.

**Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink. I want --" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didnt go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. "See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if**

**they can't deliver them they'll just give up."**

"I'm not sure that will work." Lily said narrowing her eyes.

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**

Everyone looked at Lily.

"She _is_ my sister." Lily said sheepishly.

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Such respect for her cooking." Frank said sarcastically.

**On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

"**Someone is really eager to talk to you." Emily said thoughtfully.**

"**I don't know. I don't know anyone that could send me a letter!" Harry said in exasperation. He was really frustrated that he couldn't get the letter.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises. On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor. "Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

"Why?" Sirius asked confused.

"No post on Sunday." Lily answered.

"But-

"Sirius, _he _ doesn't know that owl mail works on Sunday too." Lily replied irritated.

**"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today --"**

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets.**

"Wow." Charlie said amazed.

**The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one. Emily tried to catch one and then saw one letter drop to the floor. She just picked it up from the floor and picked one more just for precaution.**

"Good girl." Remus said approvingly.

**"Out! OUT!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall. When Aunt Petunia,Emily and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. Emily had an oddly satisfied look on her face.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache **

James was laughing trying to imagine the scene.

**at the same time. I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. While Harry and Emily were packing, Emily commented, " I got the letter." **

"**What? Show it to me." Harry said suddenly very excited.**

"**Later." Emily said stuffing the letter into the bag.**

**Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.**

"Good for him. He deserves a whack." Alice said.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this. They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Welcome to my life." Harry said.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Emily slept in the sofa that was shifted to their room from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room. When Dudley started snoring Harry and Emily went to the bathroom and opened the letter.**

"Finally!" Everyone sighed.

"**What are you people doing?" Dudley asked entering the bathroom.**

"Stop putting your fat arse into other people's business." Ron said.

"Ronald! Watch your language." Hermione admonished.

**Harry and Emily both turned around and Harry, stuffing the letter into his pocket quickly said, " Nothing."**

"**No…you are hiding something. I'm telling Dad." Dudley said suspiciously.**

"What an ar.. Sirius stopped seeing the look on Lily's face.

"**Wait!" Emily stopped Dudley.**

"**Yes care to tell me?" Dudley asked.**

"**Hmm….." Emily looked at Harry. "We're thinking when we will get back home."**

"That's kinda lame you lame you know?" Ginny commented.

"I had to think of something fast and I was only ten. What do you expect?" Emily defended her ten year old self.

"**I don't know." Dudley replied. "But I sure hope it is fast. Now move, I want to pee."**

**Emily shot him a dirty look and went out of the bathroom followed by Harry.**

"**I cant believe he can be so stupid." Emily whispered.**

"Even I can't." Molly commented dryly.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."**

**She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter**

**Room 17**

**Railview Hotel**

**Cokeworth**

**Harry **

**Harry shot Emily a look.**

**Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and said , "I'll take them." The women started at him and then asked him to follow him out of the dining room.**

"She must think he is mad." Frank said.

**Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of**

**a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday -- and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of**

**television -- then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Emily's head snapped up. It seemed she remembered too.**

"Of course." Emily said like it was obvious.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun -- last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. The only person who did something nice to him that day was Emily. She always used to make a nice card for him from school and used to do all the housework that day, much to Harry's complain.**

"You know, that's not much." Emily pointed out.

"You did the best you could." Harry replied.

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

"Yeah, eleven is a very special year for us wizards." Alice said.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his**

**boat!"**

"What?! Is he mad?" Hermione angrily asked.

"Yeah." Emily said shrugging.

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.**

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"**

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was**

**damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked**

**and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.**

**Emily looked at Harry and smirked.**

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately**

**agreed, though they didn't need anyone to deliver the letter. If all went well, they would be reading the letter soon.**

"Will you?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe." Harry shrugged.

Sirius pouted.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door,**

"What about my children?" Lily cried.

"They never thought about us." Emily replied sadly.

**and Harry and Emily were left to find the softest bit of floor they could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

James fists were clenched tightly which showed how angry he truly was.

**Which Harry was giving to Emily.**

"**Em, you are shivering. Take this blanket." Harry protested when Emily gave him the blanket.**

"Darling are you fine?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Mum, that was years ago." Emily laughed.

"**What about you? Do you want to shiver to death?" Emily whispered angrily.**

**When Harry opened his mouth to answer, Emily cut across him and said,**

"Knowing Harry, I bet he would he said yes." Ginny laughed and everyone from the future laughed while Harry pouted.

"**Lets do one thing? You take half of this umm, thing and I will take half. Lets see if that will work."**

"**What about the letter?" Harry asked.**

**Emily looked over to Dudley and mumbled, "Ten more minutes."**

"**For what?" **

"**Your eleventh birthday." Emily replied.**

"Yippee!" Bill whooped.

"**Okay but shall we open the letter while we have the chance?" Harry asked impatiently.**

**Emily looked hesitant and said, "Okay."**

**Harry took out the letter from his pocket and the children started at the letter for a second or two and then actually read the letter,**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme**

**Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Everyone cheered.

"Finally!"

**The two potters looked at one another.**

"**I can't believe this is real. I-It must be a joke." Harry said his face white.**

"It is very much real." Arthur said smiling.

"**I don't know. Wait, what is that sound?" Emily said terrified looking around.**

"**It must be the sea." Harry replied.**

**Emily looked at Dudley and kept on staring at his watch. **

"**Oh only twenty more seconds to go." Harry said looking at Dudley's watch.**

**Ten-**

**Nine- "Shall we wake up Dudley?" Harry whispered.**

"Yes please do!"

**Five- "Just to annoy him?" Harry continued.**

**Three-**

**Two-**

"**Happy bi- Emily started off.**

**BOOM.**

"You don't know how to read it. Sirius said shaking his head.

"Shh." Lily shushed him.

**Harry and Emily turned towards the door. Someone was knocking to come in.**

"Who?" Everyone from the past asked.

'Uhh, the chapters over." Arthur said.

"Then what are you waiting for ? Lets go to the next chapter." Remus said anxiously.

* * *

**A/N:- So how was it? Like the changes? .I know the dinner part is lame. Give me ideas on how i can improve upon it and i will use it the next time with due credit to you of course!**


	6. The Keeper Of The Keys

**Disclaimer:- The usual drill. I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Emily.**

**A/N:- Well I know it is a long time. In my defense I had my final exams. Anyways I should post the next chapter before Wednesday as I have already done half of it and I'm also going out of town on Wednesday for around ten days with no internet access. Hmm, 27 reviews. Atleast 30? A girl can be hopeful! No,I won't hold up the next chapter if don't get 30. Thanks LilyCalliePotter, Karse , J.C and Luiz4200 for your reviews! And thnks for the story alerts and favs!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

"Can I read next?" Sirius asked.

Emily had a frantic look on her face and opened her mouth to speak.

"Here take." Arthur said giving the book to Sirius.

Harry sighed and said, "I think this chapter is going to be painful for our ears."

Lily caught on and groaned softly.

**The Keeper of the keys. **Sirius read.

"Who is that?" Sirus asked.

"We will get to know." Remus said irritated.

**BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"How stupid can someone be?" Lily asked exasperated.

**Emily gave him a weird look. How dumb can someone be?**

Emily and Lily looked at each other and gave each other a sheepish smile.

James was looking at both of them intently and commented, "You know it is creepy when you both do the same thing."

Emily just shrugged.

**There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands -- now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.**

"What's a – Sirius started.

"It's a muggle weapon." Hermoine cut across him.

**"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you -- I'm armed!"**

**There was a pause. Then –**

**SMASH!**

"Sirius don't scream!" Lily screeched.

**The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.**

"HAGRID!" Everyone said together.

**Emily looked scared and gripped Harry's hand.**

"He won't hurt you." James said consoling Emily.

"Emily Potter?Scared?" Neville asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just don't show it now." Emily said.

**The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.**

**"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."**

Everyone laughed.

**He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.**

**"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.**

**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.**

**"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.**

**Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.**

"**And little Emmeline! Come on! Yeh don't need to be scared." He added gently.**

"Yeah you don't need to be scared." Remus said gently.

"I know that now!" Emily exclaimed annoyed.

Harry and Neville were laughing and Emily and Ginny were glaring at them.

**Emily looked into Hagrid's face and saw his face crinkled into a smile.**

**She slowly came out from behind Harry.**

"**Good girl. Yeh look jus' like yer mum."**

"That's true. Both of my girls are beautiful." James said smiling at Lily and Emily.

All the girls said, "Aww."

Lily rolled her eyes whereas Emily was blushing.

**Emily immediately perked up. She looked like her mum?**

The mood immediately sobered down.

"No one ever told you." Remus asked sadly.

"Not until then. And well, after that, anyone who meets me and used to know mum tells me that." Emily replied.

"**Las' time I saw yeh both, yeh 'ere only a baby." Hagrid continued. "Harry, yeh look a lot like yer dad but yer got yer mum's eyes."**

"**Really?" Emily asked excited.**

Lily was getting sadder and sadder by the second.

**Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping sound.**

"**I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"**

"Yeah, like that would work." Frank said sarcastically.

"**Ahh, shut up Dursley, you great prune." Said the giant ; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

Everyone whooped.

The boys were laughing uproariously.

**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.**

The laughter increased in magnitude.

**Emily gave a small smile**

"**Anyway-Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here-I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."**

"Don't eat it!" James exclaimed.

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

"How sweet of Hagrid!" Lily said smiling sadly.

**He looked at Emily.**

**Emily shrugged.**

**Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the ****on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are****you?"**

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed reproachfully.

"And I thought you actually had some manners." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Hey!" Harry said. "I did have manners. It's just that I was so surprised."

"Yeah, and now you have lost them staying with Ron."

Harry pouted and Ron said, "Oi!"

**Emily gave him an incredulous look. He sometimes felt that she was the elder sibling not him.**

"Because mentally I am older." Emily said laughing.

"I agree." Hermione said.

"Girls." Lily said in a disapproving tone but was smiling slightly.

**The giant chuckled.**

**"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."**

**He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.**

**"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together.**

**"I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."**

Everyone laughed.

"Typical Hagrid." James said shaking his head.

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

**The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Emily raised her eyebrows at Harry and thought he had a pretty big jacket.**

"I agree." Remus said.

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."**

**The giant chuckled darkly.**

**"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

"And that is when I decided that I love Hagrid." Emily declared.

Everyone laughed.

**He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."**

"Really? Because my thoughts that time were something like what are you?" Emily asked.

"Emily!" Lily said astonished.

**The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.**

**"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts -- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.**

**Emily shook her head and Harry said, "Er--No."**

**Hagrid looked shocked.**

"**I'm so sorry sir." Emily said quickly.**

"Why do you need to be sorry?" James said angrily.

**"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"**

**"All what?" asked Harry.**

**"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"**

**He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.**

"Yeah that tends to happen when Hagrid is angry." Ron said nonchalantly.

**"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy -- this boy! -- knows nothin' abou' -- about ANYTHING?"**

"Hey! I take offense to that! " Emily exclaimed but she was smiling.

**Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. Emily was top of her class and didn't like what Hagrid just said.**

"E-Emily P-Potter not knowing an-anything! Wow! That's a first!" Ginny said laughing.

Emily pouted.

"**Excuse me sir but we do know a fair lot of things. I mean Harry is fairly intelligent and even I know how to do math and stuff."**

"Lily." James said shaking his head.

**" But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."**

**"What world?" Harry asked.**

**Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

**"DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

"Sirius!" Lily, Hermione, Molly and Alice hissed together.

Emily had her head in her hands. She didn't know if her ears would be the same after this chapter.

"I would suggest putting a silencing charm around the younger kids." She commented.

They did as she told and put up a one way silencing charm which would make sure that the children can't hear them but the adults can hear them.

**Emily winced.**

**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.**

"What is mimblewimble, mum?" Bill asked.

"There is no word such as mimblewimble." Molly replied.

**"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."**

"You bet." Neville said.

"Was I really that famous?" Harry asked.

"I heard your story as a bedtime story during my childhood." Ginny said blushing.

Ron smirked.

"We used to send you fan mails as a child." Neville said a pink tinge on his cheeks..

"Really? I never got any." Harry said.

"Dumbledore must have stopped them." Hermione said.

"Thanks so cute!" Emily said a naughty look on her face.

"No you are not going to tease them." Lily said sternly.

"How did you know?" Emily asked genuinely surprised.

"It is the same look James has on his face when he is going to prank someone." Remus replied for Lily.

"Oh." Emily said really not knowing how to reply.

James grinned.

**"What? My -- my mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" Emily asked startled. She was always told that her parents were drunkards who were drunk when they were killed in the car crash.**

"THE NERVE OF THAT BITCH!" Remus said angrily his wolf showing through.

"Remus mind your lan- Molly started.

"It was not bitch. It was the dog." Emily commented quietly.

"Don't insult dogs Emily!" Sirius mock admonished her his anger at what the dursleys told them showing through showing through.

"Thanks guys." James said quietly.

**"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.**

"Yeah he doesn't know." Alice said angrily.

**"Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.**

"Yeah I'm still trying to figure out _what _is he. I mean he can't be a human being." Ron said.

Everyone laughed while Harry mock glared at Ron.

**Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.**

**"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the children anything!"**

"Yeah, as if it matters." Frank scoffed.

**A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.**

**"You never told them? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"**

"Yeah as if a letter would help." Lily said still very angry with the Dursleys.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter. I'm sure the future me didn't realize the grave mistake that he made." Dumbledore said bowing his head. "But I wonder if he had a specific reason."

"It's ok." Lily said softening. She could see the regret in the old man's eyes.

**"Kept what from us?" said Harry eagerly.**

**"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.**

"Sirius stop screaming!" Hermoine said through gritted teeth.

**Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.**

"Yeah because Voldemort just entered through the door." Emily said sarcastically.

The Weasleys other than Ron and Ginny cringed.

"Emmeline Lily Potter! I do not want such a thing to come out of your mouth again." Lily admonished.

"Sorry mum." Emily mumbled smiling. This was what she had waited for her own life. Someone who actually cared what she spoke and stopped her if she spoke something wrong. Mrs. Weasley was something like that but there was something different about your mother.

**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," **

"I wish." Frank muttered.

**said Hagrid. "Harry -- yer a wizard. And Emily yer a witch."**

"Yippee!" The smaller kids cheered though the adults were also smiling.

**"Excuse me? That is not a very polite thing to say." Emily said angrily.**

**Petunia looked at her in surprise.**

Lily looked surprised. Harry looked at her and Emily.

"That was the same thing I told. Probably that's why Petunia is surprised." She whispered.

Lily looked at Harry suspiciously. How did he know about this particular incident?

"Really?" Emily asked. She looked at Harry. After all he was the one who had seen Snape's memories.

"Like mother, like daughter. Scold first, understand later." Sirius said smirking.

Neville stifled a laugh.

"Ok let's continue." Lily told Sirius glaring at him. The same expression was on Emily's face.

"It's creepy how they glare. Maybe it's hereditary." Sirius muttered and continued.

**"No not tha' kind," Hagrid said shaking his head. "A witch an' a wizard tha' can do magic." **

**There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

**"You can't be serious," said Emily disbelievingly.**

"No I am Sirius." Sirius said pointing to himself.

Emily rolled her eyes.

"That joke got old in first year," Remus said rolling his eyes too.

**"-- a what?" gasped Harry coming back to his senses by Emily's comment.**

**"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."**

"He already read it." James sang.

"How old are you? Two?" Molly said annoyed.

**Harry shot a quick smirk at Emily which she didn't stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read it aloud for Emily's benefit. It was the same he had read with Emily not a long while back.**

"Wait a second. Shouldn't you already know what witch Hagrid read since you read the letter."

"I was shocked. I didn't realize I would be a witch too." Emily said defending her younger self.

**Questions were roaming around inside Harry's head since he read the letter the first time and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

"Out of all the questions to ask." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

**Emily rolled her eyes. Out of all the questions to ask.**

"That was weird." Hermione looked at Emily and Emily high-fived her.

**"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl -- a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

"Hagrid!" Alice said horrified.

"You do know that he is not here." Frank said gently.

"Sorry." Alice said blushing.

**-- a long quill, and a roll of parchment.**

**With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:**

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Given Harry his letter.**

**Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.**

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're Well.**

**Hagrid**

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

**Harry and Emily realized that their mouths were open and closed it quickly.**

**"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon,**

**still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.**

**"He's not going," he said.**

**Hagrid grunted.**

**"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.**

Everyone laughed.

"I agree." Neville said laughing.

**"A what?" said Harry, interested.**

**"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

**"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizard indeed!"**

"I would like to see you try." James growled.

**"You knew?" said Emily. "You knew I'm a -- a witch?"**

"Of course." Lily said softly.

**"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How****could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was -- a freak!**

"MY LILY IS NOT A FREAK!" James said enraged.

"Thanks James but I'm used to it." Lily said sadly.

**But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"**

There were tears in Lily's eyes. She didn't know that her sister hated her so much.

James took her hand and squeezed it.

"Mum she doesn't hate you. She is just jealous of you." Harry said quietly seeing the look on his mother's face.

"Trust me."

Lily smiled at her son who had to go through so much because of her sister.

**She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

**"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as -- as -- abnormal -- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"**

**Harry had gone very white. Emily stammered and said, "B-Blown up? Y-You told us they died in a car crash!"**

**Emily was on the verge of tears.**

"Don't cry." James said.

"Dad that happened years back." Emily said but she did look very upset.

Neville took her hand. Emily shot him a grateful look.

**"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" **

"See." Neville said smugly.

**"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.**

**The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.**

**"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no**

**idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh -- but someone's gotta -- yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."**

**He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

**"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh -- mind, I can't**

**tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it...."**

**He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with -- with a person called -- but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows --"**

**"Who?" Emily said paying rapt attention. She somehow felt it was connected to her too.**

"Duh!" Everyone from the future said.

Emily rolled her eyes.

**"Well -- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gulpin' gargoyles, Emmeline, **

Ron started laughing.

Everyone looked at him like he was mad.

"Why are you laughing?" Emily asked beginning to get irritated.

"Because you actually let Hagrid call you Emmeline." Neville said smiling.

"Well I wanted to listen to the story! And I'm sure everyone over here wants to listen to it too so please don't interrupt." Emily said.

**Emily frowned.**

**-people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."**

**Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

**"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.**

**"Nah -can't spell it. All right -- Voldemort. "**

The Weasleys shuddered.

**Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this -- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too -- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him -- an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of.**

"True." Frank said smiling at Dumbledore.

**Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.**

"Yeah 'cause Dumbledore is there." Sirius said.

"Please continue." Dumbledore said.

Emily stiffened knowing what was going to come next.

**"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew.**

**Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!**

Lily and James smiled sadly.

"It's true." Molly said smiling at Lily and James.

**Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never **

**to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.**

Harry stiffened. Emily whispered, "It's not your fault."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and got the confirmation for what he was thinking all long. Harry Potter was the boy in the prophesy.

**"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old and Emmeline yeh were just two months old. As big as ma palm. **

"Which isn't too small." Ron commented.

Emily shot him a dirty look.

Sirius inhaled deeply before continuing.

**He came ter yer house an' -- an' --"**

**Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blewhis nose with a sound like a foghorn.**

**"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad -- knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find -- anyway..."**

**"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then -- an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing -- he tried to kill you, too.**

There were tears in Emily's eyes. She wiped them angrily out of her eyes. She didn't know why she was breaking down. Harry evolved her in a hug. She didn't pull out of it as she knew that she needed it and deep down even Harry needed it.

Lily was crying freely and there were tears even in James eyes.

Alice came over and hugged Lily. Somehow Hagrid telling the whole story made it much more real.

**Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. He probably would have gone for Emmeline after yeh. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh -- took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even -- but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the**

**best witches an' wizards of the age -- the McKinnons, **

Everyone took a deep breath. Marlene was very kind and was liked by everyone. She was a year younger that Lily.

**the Bones, **

Frank startled. His best friend's death was still fresh in his mind.

**the Prewetts -- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."**

Ron and Ginny bowed their heads for the uncles they never met. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. Harry shot Ginny an apologetic glance but Ginny knew that his sister needed him more.

Molly flinched. Her brothers had been killed only a month back. She was on the verge of tears. Arthur, sensing her discomfort took her hand.

"Mum? Did Uncle Fabien and Uncle Gideon d-die?" Fred asked in his childish voice.

"Y-Yes Freddie." Molly said taking Fred on her lap.

**Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light,**

"Avada Kedavra. You survived the killing curse." Frank said in awe.

"Twice." Ginny whispered who was sitting on the other side of Emily.

Emily smirked.

"My son survived the killing curse. That's so cool!" James said proudly.

**more clearly than he had ever remembered it before -- and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.**

The mood immediately sobered down. Everyone gave Harry a sad look.

"My poor baby." Lily whispered.

**Hagrid was watching them sadly.**

**"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."**

**"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry and Emily jumped; they had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.**

**"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured **

"Don't you dare." Remus hissed.

**-- and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, **

Sirius narrowed his eyes.

**and the world's better off without them in my opinion -- asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types -- just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end **

"How dare he… Alice started off livid.

Sirius flipped the pages and muttered something like, "No.4. Privet Drive. Got it."

**--"But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you -- one more word... "**

"I always knew there was something in Hagrid's umbrella." James said grinning and looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore just gave a mysterious look, his eyes twinkling madly.

**In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant,**

Everyone laughed.

**Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

**"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.**

Everyone laughed again.

"Poor sofa." Sirius said laughing.

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

**"But what happened to Vol--, sorry -- I mean, You-Know-Who?"**

"Good question." Arthur said approvingly.

**"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful -- why'd he go?**

"Why?" All the people from the past asked looking at Dumbledore.

"I have a few theories." Dumbledore said.

**"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.**

"Hear, Hear." Sirius said.

**Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

"True." Frank said.

**"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry.**

Everyone cheered.

**There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on -- I dunno what it was, no one does -- but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."**

"Woohoo!" Sirius, James and Ron whooped together and Bill, Charlie, Fred and George joined them.

"Ok! Enough!" Lily said irritated.

**Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? **

"That's how I felt." Lily said smiling.

**He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard? If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?**

**Emily frankly couldn't believe Hagrid based on her common sense. But somewhere deep she knew that Hagrid was right. But she just couldn't believe him. Maybe Harry but not her!**

"Oh such amazing self-confidence." Ginny teased Emily.

Emily just stuck her tongue out at Emily.

**"Hagrid," she said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a witch. I mean I didn't even get that letter that Harry got!"**

"You get it when you are eleven." Hermione informed her.

"I know that!" Emily replied exasperated.

**And Harry said, "Yeah I don't think so."**

**To their surprise, Hagrid chuckled.**

**"Yeh get yer letter when yer eleven. Not a witch and a wizard eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"**

**Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... **

"You apparated!" Arthur said

**dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back...**

**Emily was thinking on the same track. Always unusual things happened around her. What about the time when Amelia Brown fell down and couldn't get back up like she was glued to the floor when she had mercilessly teased Emily for the whole morning?**

**Or when Aunt Marge's dog was barking at her and he suddenly lost his voice?**

**Harry and Emily looked at each other. They finally seemed to believe Hagrid.**

"Good!" Sirius said satisfied.

Everyone shot him another weird look.

**They looked at Hagrid and found him positively beaming. **

**"See?" said Hagrid. "The Potters, not a witch and a wizard -- you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."**

"Ok, Harry it's fine but why Emily?" Bill asked.

Everyone looked startled. Were the kids actually listening?

"Oh My Gosh! Are you Harry Potter's sister? It's so great to meet you!" Emily said imitating a fan-girl.

"No, it's not like that—" Neville started guilty.

"Oh come on Neville!"

"Ok but not anymore. You know, after-"

"Yeah I guess." Emily said shrugging.

**But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.**

**"Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it and neither will the girl be going. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish -- spell books and wands and --"**

**"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad.**

**His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself.**

"Yeah it's true I don't know myself." Harry said looking down.

Ginny squeezed his hand.

**He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled--"**

**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.**

The full room was in an uproar.

"HOW DARE HE!" Ron said his face as red as his hair.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Remus said enraged.

Dumbledore shot sparks into the air.

"ENOUGH! It is good to know that you all care deeply for me but I do not want any murders here." Dumbledore said sternly looking around the room.

**But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE IN- FRONT- OF- ME!"**

"Go Hagrid!" Sirius said knowing that something exciting was going to happen.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU SCREAM ONCE AGAIN AND LOOK WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU!" Lily said taking out her wand.

"Look who's screaming." Sirius mumbled.

"SORRY?"

"Um- I'm sorry… Won't happen again."

"Probably not." Harry whispered to Emily.

"Yeah, poor person won't get the chance."

**He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley -- there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**

The room soon erupted in laughter.

"The tail just completed the look." Sirius said laughing.

"But Hagrid is not allowed to do magic outside school." Lily said narrowing her eyes.

"BUT IT WAS COOL!"

**Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.**

**Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.**

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work**

**anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

Everyone laughed.

"Hear, Hear." Ron said. "No wonder he was grabbing his arse when we arrived." He said laughing.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I will not tolerate such language!" Molly reprimanded.

**He cast a sideways look at the children under his bushy eyebrows.**

**"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm -- er -- not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff -- one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."**

Everyone laughed.

**"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.**

**"Oh, well -- I was at Hogwarts meself but I -- er -- got expelled, ter**

**tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. **

**Great man, Dumbledore."**

Everyone looked at Dumbledore with respect in their eyes.

**"Why were you expelled?" Emily asked.**

**"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid**

**loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."**

**He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry and Emily.**

**"I know it's not much. See if yeh both can fit.," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."**

Ginny made a face.

**"Thank you." Emily said thinking about all that had occurred that day.**

"Well it's done." Sirius said.

"Well, that was some chapter." Frank said.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and three people appeared out of thin air. One of them was a lady and two of them men.

* * *

**A/N:- Well, who do think it is? Any guesses? Review please!**


	7. New Additions?

There's no way I own Harry Potter.

A/N: I just got my results and I'm in a very good mood so I thought I would upload this. I know this is a short chapter. I'm so sorry! Thanks Luiz4200 and Sololight for the reviews! Thanks for the alerts and favorites!

* * *

**More Additions?**

Suddenly there was large bang and three people fell on top of each other.

There were two men and a lady.

One of the men was extremely fat and looked like an ill tempered walrus. The other man looked like he was nineteen or twenty and looked like someone who had lost a lot of weight in a short period of time. Not that he was thin. The lady was thin and had a face like a horse.

Harry and Emily were openly gaping at them.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" Vernon barked.

"Petunia?" Lily whispered.

Petunia looked shocked and stared at Lily, "Bu-But you are dead. How is this possible?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Lily said dryly.

"Hey Emily. Umm, can you explain why we just appeared between these angry people?" Dudley said looking around him warily as the people around him were truly angry as they were slowly catching on as to who these people were.

"Hmm…Dudley it seems you have just arrived with us in the past." Emily explained.

"How is that possible?" Vernon asked.

"I don't know. We just know that we were sent here to read some books on my life." Harry said.

"I always knew we would end up in some serious trouble because of your lot. I thought we were finally rid of your lot." Vernon said.

Suddenly wands were pulled from all directions and Emily shouted, "NO! STOP!" coming in front of the Dursleys and putting up a shield.

Dudley came up warily and said, "I'm so sorry on my father's behalf. It is just that we are really shocked."

"Oh really." James said coming forward. "YOU PUT MY KIDS IN A BLOODY CUPBOARD." He continued getting angrier by the second. "EMILY JUST MOVE."

Emily looked a bit scared but put her shield up, "Nope you promise that you won't hurt them."

Petunia looked sad and said softly for the first time. "James is right. I deserve it. Lily would never have treated my children the way I treated you both."

"You are right." Lily whispered. Her sister can do anything she wanted to her but no, she wouldn't forgive her what she did to her children. "Petunia I would forgive you for whatever you did to my but why MY CHILDREN!" Her face getting redder by the second.

"Mum please calm down." Harry sais trying to calm Lily down."

"No, Harry. They deserve it." Ginny said. She too was very angry.

"Ok listen up people. PLEASE!" Emily said gaining everyone's attention. "Ok, I know everyone Is very angry at them." She said pointing to the Dursleys.

Harry continued for her, "But we are the ones who had to go through everything. And I am sure Emily also agrees with me, it should be us- he said pointing to himself and Emily- who should decide whether they should be forgiven or punished."

Emily nodded and said, "And there is a reason they are here. And guess we should give them the benefit of doubt." Emily said smiling at Dudley.

"I don't about you two but I will not forgive them for what they did to you and Harry." Ginny said furious and the others nodded.

"It's in the past Gin." Harry said.

"Don't you give me that crap Harry James Potter !" Ginny said.

"Ok you will have to go through me if you want to hurt them." Emily said gripping her wand hopping it didn't come to that.

"Me to." Harry added.

"Why are you doing this for them?" Neville asked.

"I have my reasons." Emily said.

"Hey you are that train station guy!" Dudley said looking at Neville for the first time.

"Umm, yeah."

Ginny's anger vanished and she started smirking. Harry was the one frowning now.

"Yes you are! What are you doing here?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"He's with me." Emily said ending the matter.

Suddenly there was another flash of light and three more people appeared. A middle aged couple appeared.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione asked surprised.

Everyone other than the people from the future had their wands pointed out at them and the couple looked positively scared.

"Wait? They are your parents?" Remus asked.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger said coming forward.

"Wait!" Ron said coming in front of Hermione. "We need to test them first."

A letter came down and fell at Ron's feet.

Ron picked it up and read it.

_Hello again everybody,_

_I guess you just saw that five more people just appeared. I have my reasons for sending them. I think Mr. and Mr. Granger have the right to know what happened in their daughter's life and I sent the Dursleys because I think they need to know what happened in your life_-here there was a crossed out letter- _, Harry. And please don't try to kill the Dursleys. But then Emily will probably protect them so I don't need to worry._

_Love_

_A friend._

"Well, whoever it is knows us very well." Ron said smirked.

Mrs. Granger came forward and hugged her daughter.

"But how did we appear her? By the way where is this place?" Mr. Granger said looking around.

"We are in the past, Dad."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione and thought that she had gone mad.

"We are here in the past to read books about Harry's life." Hermione continued.

"Ok so you mean we are in the year- "1981" Emily told them. – to read some books on Harry, your best friend's life?" Robert Granger asked.

"Yeah that about sums it up." Sirius said.

"Ok and I think you will be there in it too?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes of course." Harry said.

"Ok so then shall we make the introductions?" Lily asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I'm James Potter and she is Lily Potter. We are Harry's parents." James said. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other. They knew about Harry's parents.

" I'm Sirius Black." Here Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other apprehensively.

"I'm Remus Lupin." "Your professor?" Mrs. Granger mouthed. Hermione nodded.

"I am Frank Longbottom and this is my wife Alice Longbottom. We are Neville's parents if you have met him." Neville waved.

"Nice to meet you." The Grangers said.

"My name is Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly Weasley. These are our children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." Mr. Weasley said pointing to each of the kids.

"We have meet you in the future of course." Mr. Granger said more at ease.

"These are my relatives Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley." Harry said. "They are non- magical too."

"Nice to meet you. Nice to know there is someone without magic."

Uncle Vernon suddenly looked at them with a different attitude.

"Nice to meet you too." Petunia Dursley said.

"Well I am Robert Granger and this is my wife Jean Granger."

"Now that we are done with the introductions, shall we start?" Emily asked the room in general.

**A/n:- Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! There is no name for Hermione's father, is there?**


	8. Diagon Alley

**A/n:- From this chapter onwards Emily won't be so prominent in the book as she won't be there that much. There will only be mentions of her here and there. Sorry for the delay. I feel this is one of the most boring chapters in the book. I hope the length of the chapter is any compensation for the delay. Sorry for the mistake in did in the posting last chapter. Thank you for the favs and alerts. Thank you xakemii, psycho-pink-faerie, GiantPurpleRing, Trastamara Trash, bluestargem, Darmione fan, Maria Mississippi, Horatiocraver101, xritaskeeterhatersx , kopakanuvafan , Goose-chan , Sirius is Serious (Siriusly love the name!) , Luiz4200, Taeniaea , pottercullen-4ever , Karse , Sololight and Anonymous Harry/Ginny fan for their reviews. Your reviews make my day! A special thanks to people who spotted out my embarrassing error for me. **

**Diagon Alley**

"OK I'm reading next." James declared.

"What makes you think so?" Lily asked.

"He is my son. That's why." James said pouting. "Even Sirius got to read."

Dudley looked at his uncle and aunt. There was an obvious resemblance between them and his cousins. Harry looked like his dad and Emily looked like her mum. He never really liked his Father's sister, but he had a feeling that he might grow to like this aunt. He never had the faintest idea that he would ever get to meet his this set of aunt and uncle. There was something that was there between them that he always wished in his mum and dad. It ached him to think that they would die in less than a month.

Petunia looked at Lily. How she wished to go to her sister and just hug her and cry on her shoulders. She had always wanted a second chance with her sister and had always regretted the way she had treated her sister. Now that she had a second chance why wasn't she taking it? And James- if she was to be honest to herself she was always a bit jealous of Lily in that aspect too. She was jealous of the easy banter they had. Like they were now. She always hated James for stealing Lily away from her. She looked at Emily who was talking to another red-haired girl who looked furious. She had her wand gripped tightly in her hand. The girl who had so much resemblance to her sister. The girl who defended her and her family when she could have let them be turned into frogs. The girl who defended them when she could have been killed. The girl who she treated so poorly. She looked over to Harry. He was quietly watching his parents argue with amusement in his eyes. With a jolt she realized he never got that. Now that she saw the Potters as a family and saw Harry and Emily happy she realized her grave mistake. She realized what prize the poor children had to pay because of her jealousy. She knew she would take this guilt to her grave.

"Ginny I have my reasons." Emily explained.

"What reasons?" She retorted.

"They are my only family." She replied quietly.

"What kind of family? How can you say that _after the way they treated you?" _

"Gin please try and understand." Harry came over to them putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Undertand what? You may forgive them but I will never forgive them." She huffed.

Neville joined them.

"Neville? Don't you feel you have to right to do something?" Ginny asked.

Neville looked at Emily and even though Ginny's statement was incomplete to some outsider, he understood what Ginny meant.

"No I think it is their choice. Come on Em. We are going to start the next chapter."

Emily took his hand smiling and they went and took their places.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Ginny asked Harry looking at Emily.

Harry looked around, saw that no one was watching, took Ginny's hand and kissed it.

"I don't know. I think they should figure out on their own but I can't spend much more time away from you." Harry said.

"That's exactly how I feel." Ginny said.

"Love you Gin." Harry said using the nickname that was reserved only for him.

"Me too." Ginny sighed.

Petunia was watching them from a distance. They looked so much like Lily and James.

Ron and Hermione joined them.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking we should wait and let them guess." Harry said repeating what he had just told Ginny.

Hermione nodded and said, "That's what I was just thinking."

"But it is not fair." Ron said looking at Emily and Neville.

"They guessed it. Lets just hope they guess us too." Ginny said sighing.

"But no giving hints." Hermione said when she saw a glint in Ron's eyes.

"Ok." Ron said resigned.

"Emily can I talk to you for a second?" Dudley asked looking at Neville.

"Yeah sure." Emily said getting up from her seat.

"It's ok I'm going." Neville said.

"Thanks." Emily said smiling at Neville.

"Why?" Dudley asked Emily firmly.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Why are you adamant on protecting us?"

"Because I want to." Emily replied crossing her arms.

"Please Emmeline."

"Don't resort to full names Popkins." Emily retorted.

Dudley smiled. "Doesn't make a difference to me."

Emily sighed. "No matter how you treated us you are our only family. And there is a reason why you are here."

"I think the only reason is that I'm too curious for my own good." Dudley chuckled.

Emily laughed. "I thought that was Potter genes but obviously its Evans genes."

"ITS TIME TO READ!" Sirius called out.

Emily flinched. "He sure has a good pair of lungs."

"Thanks…sis. For everything. Dudley said uncomfortably.

"No problem." Emily said smiling. "Come lets go."

"Auntie 'mily." Teddy said coming wobbling to Emily.

"Hey teddy. Lets go." Emily said taking Teddy into her arms and tickling him. Teddy's laughter rang around the room.

"So he is Teddy L-" Dudley asked.

"Lupin." Emily finished for him.

"That guy's son?" He asked pointing towards Remus.

"Yes, the future one."

Dudley's mouth formed an 'O'. He looked sadly at Teddy. At least this kid will be with people who love him unlike his cousins.

"I'm so sorry."

"He was my godfather." Emily whispered sadly.

"I know." Dudley said putting an arm around Emily.

When James saw them he shouted out, "Oi! Put your arms away from my daughter."

Dudley and Emily both looked disgusted. "Sir, she is practically my sister."

"Didn't think that so before, did you? When you were ridiculing her?" James asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I'm ashamed for what I did." Dudley said bowing his head.

"Times change James. If our children have forgiven him then who are we to hold a grudge?" Lily said resting her hand on James shoulder.

James looked hesitant.

"Times change dad." Emily said.

"Ok then…. I'm starting!" James suddenly said changing the topic.

Emily and Dudley looked startled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I guess you won then." Harry asked amused.

"Of course."

Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Don't worry mum it is a safe chapter." Harry said consoling Lily.

She cheered up and said, "Couldn't have told me that before, could you?"

"Nah. I enjoyed seeing you fighting too much."

James pouted and Lily said, "Ginny can you smack him for me?"

"Sure Mrs. Potter." and smacked him down the head. Hard.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Can we please start?" Hermione asked annoyed.

**Diagon Alley**

"Yippee!" Sirius, Ron and James exclaimed and started doing a little jig.

Lily whipped out her wand and threatened, "I swear one more word and you won't know who you are."

Ginny high- fived Lily.

James, Sirius and Ron scrambled for their seats.

"But the ice cream there is excellent." Ron mumbled looking like a ten year old.

Hermione tried to maintain a straight face but failed.

"Don't worry Ronnie we'll eat ice-cream the next time we go there. Is that okay sweetie?" Emily talked to Ron like he was a five year old and patted him on the head. "Now smile darling."

Ron was pouting and glaring at Emily.

The boys were howling with laughter and even Dudley was joining in.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger didn't know what to do. Mr. Granger was smirking and Mrs. Granger was shooting Hermione a reproachful look who was now giggling along with Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley was saying, "Seriously someone would think he was five."

Lily was tsk-tsking, "Emily really-

Alice was smiling and said, "Let it go Lils."

Vernon really didn't know what to do. He was just sitting in the corner. Petunia sitting next him had a look stuck between a smile and a reprimanding look. She finally decided on a small smile.

"Ok continue guys. Enough teasing." Hermione said coming to Ron's rescue.

**Harry woke early the next morning. Although he could tell it was daylight, he kept his eyes shut tight. He could hear Emily breathing deeply next to him. It meant she was still sleeping.**

"Lily." James, Petunia and Alice said together.

Lily looked at Petunia. She suddenly remembered all the times they slept in each others rooms sometimes for fun and sometimes because Lily was scared of lightening when she was smaller.

Petunia was remembering the same time.

"Tuney." Lily whispered shaking her head.

Petunia smiled sadly at the old nickname.

Everyone else was watching the exchange very quietly.

**"It was a dream, he told himself firmly."I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard. See I can very hear Emily."**

"Nope it's not." Sirius said.

"I know that now." Harry said annoyed.

**There was suddenly a loud tapping noise.**

**And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door, Harry thought, his heart sinking. But he still didn't open his eyes. It had been such a good dream.**

"Open your eyes Harry!" Ron said impatiently.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**Emily stirred. "I'm getting up." She opened her eyes.**

"Good girl!" Remus said.

Emily rolled her eyes.

**Suddenly what had happened last night came rushing back to her.**

"What happened last night?" Sirius asked waggling his eyebrows.

SMACK!

"OW!"

"Mind out of the gutter Sirius . And thanks Dad!" Emily said with a pinkish tint on her cheeks.

Harry, Remus , Dudley and even Ron to some extent looked green in the face.

"She is my daughter you git!" James said. He too looked green.

**It was still unbelievable what had happened. She sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off her. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over, Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an –wait, owl? rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.**

"What is so unusual about it?" Sirius asked.

"It is in the muggle world." Hermione explained.

"**Umm, Harry?" Emily shook him awake.**

"**Yeah?" Harry blearily opened his eyes. He looked around. It was true!**

"Duh!" Ron said.

**He felt as if a large balloon was swelling inside him. **

"**It is true!"**

"**Yeah, it must seeing as there is an owl rapping its claw on the window. What should I do?"**

"Open the window?" Ginny asked smirking.

Emily stuck her tongue out at her.

**Harry scrambled to his feet and went straight to window and jerked it open. The owl swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat.**

**"Don't do that."**

**Harry tried to wave the owl out of the way, but it snapped its beak fiercely at him and carried on savaging the coat.**

**"Hagrid?" said Emily loudly. "There's an owl **

"Why is it doing that?" Robert (Mr. Granger) asked.

"It wants money." Arthur explained.

"Don't muggles pay for the newspaper?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes we do." Lily said annoyed. "Later." She added when Sirius opened his mouth again.

**"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.**

**"What?"**

**"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."bHagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets - bunches of keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags...finally, Harry pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.**

"Wow! Huge Jacket." Dudley commented.

Everyone looked at him.

"Continue people." Harry interjected annoyed.

Dudley shot him a grateful look.

"**Slug pellets?" Emily asked.**

"**Don't ask me!" Harry said shrugging.**

**"Give him five Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

**"Knuts?"**

"The little bronze ones." Remus said.

**"The little bronze ones."**

Everyone looked at Remus.

**Emily scrambled over to Harry interested. Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then he flew off through the open window.**

**Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched.**

**"Best be Off, Harry, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy yer stuff fer school."**

Lily looked around the room daring anyone to talk.

**Harry was turning over the wizard coins and looking at them. He had just thought of something that made him feel as though the happy balloon inside him had got a puncture.**

"What?" Charlie asked appalled. "His heart bursted?"

Everyone laughed.

"No darling, he just got-Molly looked at Arthur for help-unhappy."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We will find out when we read."

**"Um - Hagrid?"**

**"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots.**

**"I haven't got any money - and you heard Uncle Vernon last night ... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."**

"You are right. I won't pay for… Uncle Vernon started.

"Dursley shut it or else- Sirius said gripping his wand.

Uncle Vernon once again retreated in the corner.

"Don't you think we left you anything?" James asked sadly.

"Sorry dad." Harry said.

**Emily looked startled as if she just realized that.**

**"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"**

**"But if their house was destroyed -"**

"No one keeps their gold in their house. I thought muggles had banks too?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yes we do." Mrs. Granger said.

"Then why –

"I didn't realize wizards have banks too!" Harry exclaimed irritated.

**"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold - an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."**

Everyone chuckled.

Dudley paled at the memory of the cake thus leading to the memory of that night.

"**Wizards have banks too?" Emily asked curiously munching on her sausage.**

"Duh!" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"**Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins."**

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other at the mention of goblins.

Dudley tilted his head curiously.

**Harry dropped the bit of sausage he was holding.**

**"Goblins?"**

**"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. **

"Yup, you will be mad to try and rob Gringotts." Neville said smirking.

"Yup totally mad." Ginny added.

"Really? How mad?" Dudley asked joining in.

"So mad that you should be put in ." Emily said smirking. Neville stiffened. Emily mentally gave herself a slap and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Neville just smiled sadly. "It's okay."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron and Harry pouted. Luckily this part went unnoticed by the people from the past.

"What's with the mad thing?" Frank asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." All the teenagers from the future said together.

**Never mess with goblins, Harry.**

**Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. **

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.

**As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you gettin' things from Gringotts - knows he can trust me, see.**

"What important stuff?" Sirius asked.

"We will get to know if we read." James retorted.

**"Got everythin'? Come on, then."**

"**He-He will come back won't he?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes.**

"**Of cours'" Hagrid said gently patting Emily on the her head.**

"Aww." All the girls said together.

"**Term starts on September Firs'." Hagrid continued.**

"**Why can't I come?" Emily asked.**

"**You will see Diagon Alley when yer will get ter yer first year."**

"But why not now?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know actually." Emily said shrugging.

"**I will see yeh next year. Take care of yer self." Hagrid said bending down to Emily's level.**

"**I will."**

"**Come lets go." Hagrid said looking at Harry.**

**Harry gave Emily a one armed hug and said, "Bye!"**

"**Have fun."**

"Don't worry he will." Arthur said smiling.

"**Take care." He was worried how the Dursleys will react today.**

"Even I am." Remus said.

"It's ok. It was not that bad. I mean everyone was too freaked out." Emily said.

**Emily just smiled at him.**

**Harry followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired was still there, with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm.**

**"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.**

**"Flew," said Hagrid.**

**"Flew?"**

"Imagining." Ron said closing his eyes. "Sorry can't." He said opening it again.

"You have seen him fly." Harry said.``

"Not without the bike."

Sirius perked up at the mention of his bike.

"I wonder how." Hermione said thinking.

**"Yeah - but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh."**

**They settled down in the boat, Harry still staring at Hagrid, trying to imagine him flying.**

"Same here." James said.

**"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter - er - speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"**

Ron snorted.

"Hagrid." Lily sighed shaking her head.

"That is so typical of Hagrid." Emily laughed.

"**Of course not." Harry said eagerly then something suddenly came to his mind. What will happen to Emily if they take the boat away?**

"Aww Harry it feels so good to know that you care so much for us." Dudley said smirking.

"Didn't think." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah like you thought about them," Sirius said glaring at the Dursleys.

"He has eyes for nobody in front of his little sis." Ron said amused.

Harry mock glared at him.

James and Lily were beaming seeing the love between the two siblings.

"**The' will not be stranded. The' will find a way."**

"Yeah right," Emily scoffed.

Harry glared at her.

"**Shall we go?" Hagrid asked. Harry was still uncertain but nodded, "Ok. I won't tell anyone if you use magic." He added eager to see more magic.**

"From Hagrid?" Sirius snickered. "He is not the best person to show you magic."

"Shut up." Various people in the room said angrily.

"I'm just kidding!"

**Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped off toward land.**

**"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Harry asked.**

"Because..." Emily started off smirking.

"No need to tell Em." Harry said annoyed.

**"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults.**

"Is there really?" Harry said with mock-horror.

"Yes, I have heard so." Ron said with wide eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**And then yeh gotta find yer way - Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had smug smiles on their faces.

Molly looked at them suspiciously.

"You didn't rob Gringotts or something, did you?" Molly asked them.

"How can three teenagers rob Gringotts?" Frank asked her.

"I don't know…..

"No, mum. Can we continue?" Ginny said shortly.

**Harry sat and thought about this while Hagrid read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone while they did this, but it was very difficult, he'd never had so many questions in his life.**

****Vernon jumped at the mention of his name.

"It's ok, Hagrid wouldn't mind." Lily said smiling.

**"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.**

**"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.**

"Duh!" Frank said.

**"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, 0 ' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."**

"I know Fudge. How did _he_ get the job?" Frank asked incredulously.

"I dunno. He is wacky," James said.

"James!" Lily admonished.

**"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"**

"Yes, what does it do?" Robert asked curiously.

"The job of the ministry of magic is to.." Hermione started off.

"Later 'mione." Ron said quickly.

**"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."**

"Yeah, that too." Hermione said hesitantly.

Harry and Ron smirked.

**"Why?"**

"I can understand why," Petunia said quietly.

**"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."**

"They are doing quite well on their own, aren't they?" Arthur said excitedly.

**At this moment the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they clambered up the stone steps onto the street.**

**Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that, Harry? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"**

Everyone laughed.

"I can imagine how those muggles felt," Frank said laughing.

**"Hagrid," said Harry, panting a bit as he ran to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"**

Ginny sneaked a peek at the Golden Trio.

**"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."**

"_I'd like one?" Lily said incredulously._

"That's Hagrid to you," Harry said laughing.

"Yeah, he told us also," Remus said.

"I wonder if he got one," Sirius said thoughtfully.

**"You'd like one?"**

**"Wanted one ever since I was a kid - here we go."**

"Normal kids want toys. But Hagrid wanted a dragon. I hope Neville is not like that," Alice joked.

Neville stiffened. Emily squeezed his hand tightly.

**They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Harry so he could buy their tickets.**

**People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.**

The room once again erupted in laughter.

**"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.**

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

**Harry unfolded a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before, and read:**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set**

**glass or crystal phials**

**telescope set**

**brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"That's the rule I hate the most," James said ruefully.

"The only one we did follow," Sirius said smirking.

"Yeah, mum and dad locked the broomstick before I went," James said.

"The list has not changed much since we went to school," Lily said.

"Other than Defense," Remus added.

**"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.**

"Yup!" Neville said cheerfully.

"In Diagon Alley!" Little Charlie added.

**"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.**

**Harry had never been to London before. He wished Emily was there. She always wanted to visit London.**

"You did?" Lily asked sadly.

"Yeah I was fascinated with the city," Emily replied smiling.

**Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow.**

"Because they are not made for half-giants," Ron scoffed.

Hermione and Harry glared at Ron. Ginny and Emily just rolled their eyes.

"Half-giant?" asked faintly.

"Of course! He was always big," Frank exclaimed as if suddenly realizing this.

"Don't worry mum. He is one the best people I have ever met." Hermione said.

"What about us?" Harry teased.

"You are one of the worst," Hermione said.

Harry pouted.

"Why didn't he ever tell us?" James asked pouting.

"He didn't tell us too. We just got to know." Ginny replied.

**"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," he said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.**

"It is fascinating, isn't it?" Arthur said excitedly.

"The _have _invented some wonderful things," Hermione said.

The Dursleys were just sitting there not knowing what to say.

"Yes they have managed brilliantly." Dumbledore said.

**Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Harry had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. **

"Of course not! Dumbo!" Hermione said.

Harry glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

**This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people.**

"That's right! Ordinary people," Vernon said.

Everyone just ignored him.

**Could there really be piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath them? **

"Yup," Sirius said nodding cheerfully.

**Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks? **

"Yup!"

Lily glared at him.

**Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? **

"Nope!"

"Yeah right! Like they have the sense of humour to carry out something like that!" James said laughing.

**If Harry hadn't known that the Dursleys had no sense of humor, he might have thought so;**

"It's weird," Emily said shaking her head.

"I'm right here!" Dudley said.

"This is nothing you will have to endure seeing as this in Harry's point of view," Emily said apologetically.

"I deserve it," Dudley said shrugging.

Lily looked at Dudley. Compared to the Dudley in the book, this Dudley was completely different. What had happened to him that had changed him so much? He seemed close to Emily. What had happened?

**yet somehow, even though everything Hagrid had told him so far was unbelievable, Harry couldn't help trusting him.**

"You can't help it with Hagrid," Remus said smiling.

"I do agree." Dumbledore said.

Petunia looked at Dumbledore and her eyes widened. She hadn't noticed him before. He definitely looked younger.

"You are-" Vernon started.

"Yes, I am the same loony crackpot." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

**"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."**

"Duh!"

"I didn't know!" Harry said impatiently.

**It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and Hagrid could see it.**

"They can't," Alice stated.

"I know!"

"Really? Then how did we enter?" Petunia asked Lily.

"Because I wanted you to come with me and you were touching me," Lily replied.

"Oh!"

"Is that possible?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yes, we used to enter in the same manner," Hermione said.

**Before he could mention this, Hagrid had steered him inside.**

**For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"**

**"Can't, Tom,**

"Last time I checked Tom had hair." Frank said.

"And teeth," Sirius added.

"It's been ten years and I won't live to see a toothless Tom," James said sadly.

"We are reading this change the future. We will change it," Remus said firmly.

"And trust me it us not a very appealing sight," Emily said smiling though you could see the sadness in her eyes.

**I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.**

Everyone chuckled.

**"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this - can this be -?"**

**The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.**

"Believe it or not, it is!" Ron said with mock excitement.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

**"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."**

**He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

**"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

**"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."**

**Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out.**

**Hagrid was beaming.**

**Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

**"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."**

**"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."**

**"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."**

"Melodramatic much?" Frank asked.

No actually. Just imagine. They were meeting the vanquisher of Voldemort the first time in ten years," Ginny explained.

"Actually I can and I can understand the way they are behaving." Arthur said thinking.

**"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."**

**"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."**

**"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Harry shook hands again and again - Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.**

"Wow! Didn't know you were _that _famous," Dudley said in awe.

"It's nothing compared to now," Emily whispered to Dudley.

**A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.**

**"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."**

**"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand,**

**"c-can't t-tell you how p- pleased I am to meet you."**

"He is a teacher? Really? What does he teach?" James asked amused.

**"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?"**

**"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts,"**

Everyone looked startled. How will he teach Defense Against The Dark Arts? Remus opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

**muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.**

"What is this? A joke?" Remus asked enraged. "How will he teach?"

"Wow Moony. That's a first. Saying something against a teacher?" Sirius asked amused.

Remus glared at him.

"He couldn't teach," Ron said.

"He was better than the other idiots we had as teachers." Harry added.

"Harry! You are not to speak about your teachers in that manner," Lily reprimanded.

"Sorry mum." Harry said smirking and looked at Ron.

"You wanted one and you got her." Ron replied.

"So the jinx is still there?" James asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"What jinx?" asked.

"On the defense teacher. Any teacher has not stayed in the school for more than one year since the year I started school." Frank replied.

"Oh! I didn't realize it was for that long," Neville said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Emily looked at each other. They knew the reason for the jinx.

Dumbledore noticed this exchange and looked at them in a questioning manner. They knew more than he imagined.

**But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.**

**"Must get on - lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."**

**Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.**

Everyone stiffened in excitement.

**Hagrid grinned at Harry.**

**"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."**

Everyone laughed.

**"Is he always that nervous?"**

**"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"**

"Why did Dumbledore hire him?" James asked confused.

"I must be probably facing a shortage." Dumbledore explained.

**Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.**

**"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, Harry." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.**

Hermione mumbled the instructions under her breathe.

**The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Sirius said joyfully.

**"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."**

**He grinned at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.**

Lily looked down sadly. She wanted to be the one to take her children to Diagon Alley the first time. She still remembered the first time she went to Diagon Alley.

James squeezed her hand softly.

**The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.**

**Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.**

**"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first."**

**Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. **

"That's what I wished when I went there for the first time." Lily said.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been the one to take you there!" James said angrily.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. I never blamed you for anything. If there is anyone to be sorry there is Voldemort." Emily said hugging him.

James smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Diagon Alley is amazing." Aunt Petunia said changing the topic.

Harry and Emily looked at her in surprise. They had never seen her use the word amazing in the context of anything magical.

Lily smiled at her gratefully.

Petunia gave her back a uncertain smile.

**He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as**

**they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."**

"That's weird. Mum used to say that all the time." Ginny said.

"Maybe it was her." Harry said, "I don't remember."

"I am not plump!" Molly said indignantly.

Harry, Ron and Ginny averted their eyes.

"And seventeen sickles is too much!" She added.

The other ladies nodded in agreement.

**A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. **

"You should get an owl." Sirius commented.

The Dursleys looked at Harry.

Harry looked down sadly. He still missed Hedwig.

**Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -"**

James and Sirius perked up.

"You have got to get this!" James said excitedly.

Lily rolled her eyes.

Harry smirked.

**There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes,**

"Eew." Alice said making a face.

**tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...**

**"Gringotts," said Hagrid.**

**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -**

**"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry.**

**He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. **

"They are creepy," Jean said.

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

**He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:**

**Enter, stranger, but take heed **

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"There is definitely more," Ron said quietly so that only Harry and Hermione could hear.

**"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.**

Emily once again smirked.

**A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.**

**There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Hagrid and Harry made for the counter.**

**"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."**

**"You have his key, Sir?"**

"He ought to!" Molly said.

"He must be having it," Arthur replied calmly.

**"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. **

Petunia wrinkled her nose.

"Remind me to clean his pockets the next time I meet him" Molly said wryly.

**The goblin wrinkled his nose. Harry watched the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.**

**"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.**

**The goblin looked at it closely.**

**"That seems to be in order."**

**"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."**

"If he is anything like his parents, Hagrid shouldn't have said that in front of Harry." Remus said.

"Don't worry, he is." Emily said.

"Like you aren't." Harry retorted.

Emily stuck out her tongue in reply.

**The goblin read the letter carefully.**

**"Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"**

"He took you the first time?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry replied.

"You know him?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

**Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets,**

Petunia gave a cringe.

**he and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.**

**"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.**

"See." Emily said smugly.

**"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."**

"Worsening the case." Lily said shaking her head.

**Griphook held the door open for them. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in - Hagrid with some difficulty - and were off.**

**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, **

"We tried." James said. "It's impossible."

**but it was impossible. **

"I was hoping that Harry would take after me." Lily said a disappointed look on her face. "He is obviously like his father."

"He is trying this at the age of eleven not seventeen." Remus consoled Lily.

"Seriously? They did this at the age of seventeen?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yes." Remus said nodding with a smirk.

**The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.**

"Of course it does." Frank said.

**Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.**

**I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

"The difference is.."

"Later 'mione." Harry said quickly.

**"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. **

Hemione looked startled.

Everyone else was laughing.

**"An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick."**

**He did look very green, and when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling.**

**Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.**

Harry sneaked a look at Ron.

"It's all right mate." Ron said smiling. "I'm over it. There are more important things in life."

Arthur looked at Ron. He had an inkling what his son was talking about. His position must not have improved a lot in the future.

**"All yours," smiled Hagrid. "Yer will have to share it wid Emmeline , of course."**

"You never did bother to tell, did you?" Uncle Vernon asked with menace in his voice.

"That is not even half of the Potter wealth, Dursley." James said with his eyes flashing. "And don't you ever dare to talk to my children in that manner."

"What will you do if I dare?" Vernon asked.

James took out his wand. "Please dad." Emily said holding his hand.

"Vernon, enough." Petunia said.

"What?" Vernon asked incredulously.

"It's time to stop now." Petunia continued. "I have had enough of this. Well all have actually. We have to stay with them whether you like it or not."

Vernon opened his mouth and closed it again seeing the look on Petunia's face.

There was stunned silence in the room.

"Umm, can we continue?" Neville asked.

"Yes. James, please continue." Lily said with relief in her voice.

**All their's - it was incredible. The Dursleys couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from them faster than blinking. **

James shot Vernon another glare.

**How often had they complained how much the kids cost them to keep? And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.**

**Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.**

**"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's** **easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms, we'll keep the rest safe for yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"**

"No faster!" Sirius said.

**"One speed only," said Griphook.**

"Damn."

**They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom,**

"No don't!" Lily almost screamed.

Everyone started at Lily.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

**but Hagrid groaned and pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.**

"Good." Lily said relieved.

**Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.**

**"Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away.**

**"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.**

**"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.**

**"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a rather nasty grin.**

"I'll send Bellatrix then." Sirius said grinning.

"It will do the world a whole lot of good." Harry said seriously.

**Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Harry was sure, and he leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least - but at first he thought it was empty. Then he noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor.**

"That's weird. Only a small package in such a high security vault." Frank said looking at Albus.

Albus' mind was reeling. If this was what he was thinking, then why was it being moved?

**Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry longed to know what it was, but knew better than to ask.**

**"Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.**

**One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money.**

"Good. Spend it." Bill said.

"Bill! You should not spend all your money in one go!" Molly said.

**He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life - more money than even Dudley had ever had.**

"It's a lot!" Ron commented.

Ginny resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Dudley. She settled for a smug look shot towards him.

**"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.**

"How can he leave Harry alone?" Jean asked.

"It is typical Hagrid." Sirius said.

"He didn't mean it purposefully." Lily said.

**Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.**

**"Hogwarts, clear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "**

**In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face**

"Ugh….looks like a Malfoy." Sirius said making a face.

"Poor you…you had to talk to that git." Ron said with disgust.

**was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.**

**"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"**

**"Yes," said Harry.**

**"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. **

"Definitely a Malfoy. It's probably the son they had in February." Sirius said.

"He had a offspring?" James asked making a face.

"Yes his name is something starting with a _d…._

"It's Draco." Emily said quietly.

"You know him?" James asked.

"Unfortunately." Harry and Ron said together.

Emily shot them a glare.

"Obviously the rivalry continues." Lily said rolling her eyes.

**"Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."**

"What a brat!" James and Sirius said together.

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.**

Dudley had the grace to look ashamed.

"Dudley is not that bad." Petunia said defending her son.

"He is." Everyone said together.

**"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.**

**"No," said Harry.**

**"Play Quidditch at all?"**

**"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.**

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" James asked horrorstruck.

"What a horror. James Potter's son not knowing what Quidditch is." Remus said wryly.

"It is the best sport in the entire universe!" Sirius exclaimed and Ron readily nodded.

**"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"**

**"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.**

**"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" **

"There is nothing wrong with being in Hufflepuff!" Neville said.

"Yes you absolutely adore Hufflepuffs, don't you?" Emily asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, but I love Gryffindors. Especially red haired and green eyes ones." Neville replied smiling.

"Oi! Stay away from my girl!" James exclaimed smirking.

"And my age." Neville added quickly.

Everyone laughed.

"She's my girl too." James said adamantly.

Neville sighed.

**"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.**

**"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.**

**"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't.**

**"He works at Hogwarts."**

**"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"**

"How dare he?" James said angrily.

**"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking the boy less and less every second.**

"Don't worry, even we are liking him lesser and lesser." James said.

**"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."**

**"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.**

**"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

**"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.**

**"Oh, sorry," said the other,. not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"**

"Em, I'm gonna punch him on the face." Ginny said angrily.

"Take me along too." Emily added.

**"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."**

**"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. **

"Hermione, did they ever discriminate against you because you were not their kind?" Robert asked angrily.

"They are all kinds of people in this world dad." Hermione sighed.

"I never knew they discriminated against you on that basis." Petunia said uncomfortably. It seemed the opposite of the prejudice she and her family had.

**What's your surname, anyway?"**

"Tell him you are Harry Potter. That will shut his mouth." Neville said irritated.

**But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.**

**"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.**

"I hope not." All the witches and wizards from the future said together.

**Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).**

**"What's up?" said Hagrid.**

**"Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. He bought one for Emily too.**

Emily smiled.

**When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"**

James cringed. _His _children should have known about Quidditch long ago.

**"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"**

"Don't make him feel worse!" Lily said exasperated.

**"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's."-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."**

Everyone scowled.

**"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grownvup knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk.**

"He is right." Ron said nodding.

**You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"**

Everyone looked at Petunia. She had a light pink tinge in her cheeks.

**"So what is Quidditch?"**

**"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."**

"There is a lot more to Quidditch than this!" Ron said aghast.

"Please Ron, we don't need a full blown explanation of Quidditch right now." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Do you like Quidditch?" James asked his children eagerly.

"Nah…too boring." Harry said uninterestedly. He was just wishing that the others don't blow his cover.

Ron and Neville were giving him a bewildered look until they caught on. Then they were having a hard time controlling their laughter.

James' face fell. "And you?" He asked Emily.

"It's ok….nothing too interesting."

James went very quite. None of his kids liked Quidditch.

"Aww, it's ok Jamesie." Sirius said sympathetically patting James' back.

**"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"**

**"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"**

**"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily.**

**"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. **

"That's not true." Emily said quietly.

"Really?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"What about Andromeda Tonks?" She asked challengingly.

"Yeah, I guess there are a few people here and there." Sirius said hesitantly.

Harry looked at Emily. He knew she was not talking about Andromeda.

**You-Know-Who was one."**

**"Vol-,**

"You don't need to be afraid to say the name." Albus commented.

"Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself." Harry said smiling.

"Precisely." Albus said his eyes twinkling.

**sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"**

"Obviously." Arthur said. "Almost every wizarding child in the country goes to Hogwarts."

**"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.**

**They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. **

"I do read something." Dudley said indignantly. "I did pass school, didn't I?"

"Anything other than that?" Emily teased.

"Umm….I once read the newspaper." Dudley said. "But I do have to admit, I would like to read some magic books."

His father glared at him.

"I'm sure we could give you some." Lily said. This was the first time she had said something to her nephew.

Dudley smiled at his aunt.

**Emily would have gone mad. She could have lived here.**

"Like Lily." James said chuckling.

Emily was glaring at Harry and Lily was now glaring at James.

"Come on Lils. You know it's true." Alice said smiling.

Lily glared at her too but with less intensity.

**Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.**

"Let's buy it." Sirius said with a shine in his eyes.

"Absolutely not." Lily said.

**"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."**

"_Harry_." Lily said.

"Sorry mum." Harry said.

"It's not your fault. It's your father's fault. They are his genes." Lily said with resign.

James smirked.

**"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. **

"Pity." Sirius said sadly.

**"An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level." So keeping that in mind, Harry bought **_**Hogwarts, A History**_

"What for?" Ron asked making a face.

Hermione, Lily and Ginny glared at Ron.

Ron cowered under their glares.

**for Emily, whose birthday was coming around on August 16.**

Lily smiled. One of the best days of her life.

"I'm older than you." Ginny said smugly.

"By five days." Emily pointed out.

"Still, I'm older than you."

"Professor Dumbledore is older than you." Emily retorted.

Everyone started laughing.

"Point accepted." Albus said chuckling.

**He felt she would find it interesting.**

James, Sirius and Ron snickered.

Emily glared at them and said, "You might find it interesting if you take the pains to read it!"

**It was the first real birthday gift she would receive.**

The mood immediately sobered down.

"We did get them birthday gifts." Vernon mumbled.

"What? Old socks?" Lily asked her eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry." Petunia mumbled.

James ignored her and continued reading.

**Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, **

"That's what I asked my first time too!" James said gleefully.

Lily rolled her eyes.

**either ("It says pewter on yer list"), but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung**

**from the ceiling. **

**While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself**

**examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).**

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "Does this need to be here?"

"It's Harry's point of view." Emily explained disgusted.

**Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again.**

**"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday `present."**

"Aww…that's so sweet of him." Alice said smiling.

"Remind me to give Hagrid a hug the next time I meet him." Lily said. She too was smiling.

**Harry felt himself go red.**

"Aww…how cute." Ginny said.

Emily rolled her eyes.

**"You don't have to -"**

**"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, **

"Hey!" Neville cried out.

The kids from the future were laughing.

Frank closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, "Don't tell me she made me get you a toad."

Neville nodded apprehensively. "Umm…she gave him to me."

"She gave me a toad too. I was the laughing stock for the first year."

"Trevor is not bad." Neville defended.

"Only he wanted to escape all the time." Ron laughed.

Neville, Emily and Alice glared at him at the same time.

**yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. **

"Hagrid not liking an animal. That's a first." Remus said surprised.

"They are not monstrous enough for him." Ron explained.

**I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want ****owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

"Good." James said satisfied.

**Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.**

Dudley and Emily looked at each other. They had the same incident in mind.

**He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell.**

Everyone laughed.

**"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. **

"No, they don't." James growled.

**Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."**

"Yes he does!" Sirius said gleefully.

**A magic wand... this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. **

"Doesn't everyone?" Ron asked.

**The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.**

"Seamus said it's Merlin's wand." Ron said.

**A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait.**

"Poor chair." Ron snickered.

Molly glared at her son and he immediately stopped laughing.

**Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.**

"You can sense it? That too when you are eleven? That's impressive." Frank said impressed.

**"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.**

The boys started laughing.

"That is mean." Hermione said disapprovingly.

**An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.**

"He is creepy." Alice said.

"That's what my first reaction was." Ginny said.

**"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**

**"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**

"Wow! He remembers!" Lily said amazed.

Petunia too looked amazed.

"He remembers each and every wand he ever sold." James said. "Amazing memory that man has."

"I wish I had such memory." Neville said laughing.

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink.**

"Seriously. He needs to lubricate his eyes." Emily said.

Hermione giggled.

"They are creepy." James said.

**Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.**

Everyone looked at James.

**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. **

"Yup." James said happily. "Are any of you good at transfiguration?"

"I'm ok at it." Harry said.

"It is good but it's not my favourite subject." Emily explained.

"Then what is your favourite subject?" Lily asked.

"Mine is charms." Emily said.

"Mine too!" Lily said smiling. "Yours Harry?"

"Mine is Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"Really? That's interesting." Remus said.

**Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.**

**"And that's where..."**

**Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.**

**"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.**

**"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."**

There was pin drop silence in the room.

**He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.**

**"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"**

**"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.**

**"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.**

**"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.**

**"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.**

Everyone laughed.

"I bet he does." Sirius said.

**"Oh, no, sit," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.**

"And I bet the pieces are there in the umbrella." Frank said.

**"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"**

**"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.**

"Then that is your wand hand too." Remus informed him.

**"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. **

"Why round his head?" Dudley asked confused.

Emily shrugged.

**As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."**

"True." Harry said.

Emily looked at him and smiled.

**Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, **

"Ok. This is just plain weird." Dudley said.

**was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.**

**"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."**

**Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.**

"That is very irritating." Hermione said.

"It is." Alice agreed.

**"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"**

**Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.**

**"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."**

**Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.**

**"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."**

Dumbledore looked startled for a second. He didn't expect this particular wand to pop up. But seeing Harry's connection with Voldemort, he wondered if this would be Harry's wand.

**Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework,**

**throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.**

The boys whooped and the girls especially Lily looked happy.

**Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "**

"What's curious?" Sirius asked…curiously.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..**

"Seriously, what is curious?" James asked irritated.

"You will find out if you continue reading." Lily said annoyed.

**"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

**"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."**

"WHAT!" James and Sirius said together. Everyone from the past as well as the muggles and Neville looked startled.

"Y-you have Voldemort's brother wand?" Lily asked terrified. How much more will her son have to go through?

"Umm, yeah." Harry said reluctantly.

"What does having a brother wand mean?" Jean Granger asked.

"It means that Harry's and Voldemort's wand have a connection." Emily explained.

"Blimey Harry. I never knew!" Neville said still in amazement.

"So, you mean the man who killed your parents and tried to kill you too has a connection with your wand?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah."

"What sort of connection?" Petunia asked half-terrified to ask.

"You'll see."

Dumbledore looked at Harry. He needed to talk to Harry.

**Harry swallowed.**

**"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."**

"What a nice thing to say." James said bitterly.

**Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. **

"I don't seem to like him much either." Robert said.

**He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.**

**The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; he didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages,**

Vernon scowled.

**with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.**

**"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.**

**He bought Harry a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. **

"That's nice." Lily said satisfied.

**Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.**

**"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.**

"Duh." Ron said like it was obvious.

**Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life **

James and Lily suddenly looked sad.

**- and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.**

**"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."**

"My poor baby." Lily said sadly her motherly instincts showing.

**Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.**

**"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, **

"Other than Hermione/Lily," Several people said at once. The ladies in question blushed.

**you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a**

**great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."**

"Well said." Arthur said smiling.

Lily looked at her sister to see her reaction. Her sister just smiled back at her.

**Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.**

**"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."**

**The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"It's done." James said heaving a sigh.

"That was a long one." Frank said stretching.

Little Neville was yawning in Alice's arms. Ron had fallen asleep during the chapters and a very sleepy Fred and George were sitting in Arthur's and Molly's laps respectively. Teddy was leaning on Emily's chest and listening.

"Let's make the next chapter the last for this day." Molly said. "We all are tired."

Everyone silently agreed.

"We'll arrange the sleeping arrangements after the next chapter." Lily said.

"That is not a problem. We'll adjust somehow." Harry said assuring his mother.

Lily smiled at her son.

"Ok who is reading next?" James asked holding out the book.

"Let's do one thing. Let the people from 1981 read it first and then the people from 1999." Ginny suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, then I am reading." Molly said reaching for the book.

James handed her the book.

**How was it? Review please! I hope you enjoyed it! If not, tell me why!**


	9. The Journey To Platform 9 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did.**

_**The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**_

"Ok, I'm going to start reading," Molly announced handing Ginny over to Arthur.

**The Journey From Platform Nine And Three-Quarters**

The boys cheered.

**Harry went back to Privet Drive and told Emily all about Diagon Alley. She couldn't wait to go next year! **

"You will like it." James said smiling.

"I did." Emily replied smiling back.

**Emily's birthday was on August 16. She loved the birthday gift Harry gave her. After all, it was her first gift!**

James glared at the Dursleys.

Lily was almost crying.

Alice patted her best friend's hand.

**She had read the book two times since the time Harry had given it to her.**

"Typical Hermione." Ron said smirking.

Hermione shot him a look.

He immediately stopped smirking.

**She also read the rest of Harry's school books. Harry felt she was more excited than he himself was.**

"Typical Emily." Ginny said giggling.

Emily stuck her tongue out at her.

**The Dursleys pretended that they didn't even know it was her birthday. She tried not to show it but Harry knew it hurt her.**

Lily shot a sad look at Emily. Her children didn't deserve this.

Remus looked ready to kill the Dursleys.

**They had been pretty much ignoring both the Potters. They felt it was definitely an improvement.**

"Try being alone." Emily muttered.

**They mostly kept to their room and sometimes chatted to their hearts content and sometimes played with Harry's owl. They called her Hedwig something Harry had found in A History Of Magic.**

"You actually ever read that thing?" Sirius asked making a disgusted face.

"You betrayed me." Ron said with a mock-hurt look.

"I always thought Harry was more intelligent than you." Ginny said teasingly.

"Why thank you!" Harry said flirtingly. James raised an eyebrow at his son. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Ron said pouting and was shooting Harry a glare. "Not in front of me." He whispered.

**Even Aunt Petunia did not come to their room anymore. Harry thought they were lucky ****because Hedwig kept bringing back dead mice.**

Petunia made a face and said, "I didn't come into the room for such reasons."

**But on the other hand, Harry got to see the girly side of Emily.**

Sirius, Neville and James snickered.

**She shrieked the first time Hedwig brought the mice in and once she was used to the mice she only shot Hedwig disgusted looks.**

The boys were snickering and the girls were shooting the boys disgusted looks.

Emily pouted.

**Harry was counting down the days to September First whereas Emily was dreading that day. She had never stayed for so long without Harry. **

Lily smiled sadly at her daughter. She had felt the same way when Tu-Petunia was leaving for school.

"Even I felt the same way that year." Ginny said "I was really lonely. But atleast I had mum and dad."

"You felt lonely without me?" Ron asked genuinely surprised.

"Of course you git. You are my favourite brother." Ginny said with a look that said it was obvious.

"I didn't know that." Ron murmured.

They were cries of protest from all the Weasley boys.

Molly had a watery smile on her face. She liked to see the closeness between her youngest children.

"That year was horrible." Emily said with a shiver.

"Your worst?" Neville whispered.

"No definitely not my worst." She whispered back.

**On the last day of August he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day.**

"**Do you think they will actually take you there?" Emily asked.**

"**It is worth a try at least." Harry said shrugging. He had no other option.**

"I hope they take you." Alice said glancing at the Dursleys.

**He went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television.**

Sirius snickered.

"What?" Petunia asked. What could they possibly find in this?

"You were watching a quiz show. That's funny." Sirius said pointing to Uncle Vernon.

Petunia pursed her lips and Vernon's face turned a light shade of red but he didn't say anything.

**He cleared his throat to let them know he was there, and Dudley screamed and ran from the room.**

Dudley looked embarrassed.

"Was he like that for the whole year?" Frank asked amused.

"No he became all right after six months." Emily replied back with an amused smile.

"In my defense I was scared." Dudley said clearing his throat.

"So you admit you are a coward." Ginny shot back.

"I'm just a bit scared around your ki-wizards." Dudley replied smugly.

"Anyone would be." Vernon spat out.

"I don't why you waste your time defending him Em." Neville said disgusted.

**Emily giggled. She was standing at the doorway watching.**

"Front view ticket." Emily said giggling.

"You think it was a show?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"A good one that too." Emily teased.

**"Er - Uncle Vernon?"**

**Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening.**

"What is he? A pig?" James asked.

Everyone laughed save The Dursleys and Emily.

"Dad! He is right here!" She said exasperated.

"I don't care." James shot back.

Molly just ignored him and continued reading.

**"Er - I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to - to go to Hogwarts."**

"Don't count on it." Lily said gravely.

"As a matter of fact, I did take your- he held his tongue- son to Kings Cross." Uncle Vernon said saying like it was a big favour to everyone.

"Well, I'm surprised." Lily said raising her eyebrows. "How did that happen? You wouldn't make a trip to London only for Harry."

"Mum, you will get all your answers." Harry said smiling. His mum did know their relatives well.

**Uncle Vernon grunted again.**

**"Would it be all right if you gave me a lift?"**

**Grunt. Harry supposed that meant yes.**

"Confirmed." Sirius said giving James a high five.

**"Thank you."**

**He was about to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke.**

**"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?"**

"No, they are just illegal." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Really? Why?" Mr. Granger asked curiously.

"Because they are dangerous." Hermione immediately replied.

"And brooms are not?" Emily asked.

"Atleast a whole family doesn't travel on it." Hermione explained.

"Yeah that's there." Emily said shrugging.

**Harry didn't say anything.**

**"Where is this school, anyway?"**

**"I don't know," said Harry, realizing this for the first time.**

**Emily rolled her eyes. He didn't even ask Hagrid that.**

"I had so much to take in!" Harry said defending himself.

**He pulled the ticket Hagrid had given him out of his pocket.**

**"I just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock," he read. Emily shot him a bewildered look. Had he gone mad?**

"He was born mad." Ron explained.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed.

Emily, Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"It is a problem with his genes." Remus said pointing to James.

James was now frowning along with Harry and Sirius' barking laugh was heard.

"Hey! No teasing my boys." Lily said jokingly.

Harry's face lit up when Lily said 'my boys.' It felt nice to know that a younger version of his mother thought of him as one of 'her boys.'

**His aunt and uncle stared.**

"**Umm Harry, are you sure it is platform nine and three quarters?" Emily asked hesitantly.**

"**It's on my ticket." Harry said shrugging.**

**"Barking," said Uncle Vernon, "howling mad, the lot of them. You'll see.**

All the wizards in the room looked at Vernon.

Lily looked at Petunia but kept quiet for the moment. She was hoping that her sister will tell Harry how to enter Platform nine and three quarters but looking at the guilty look on her face, she didn't think so.

**You just wait. There is no platform nine and three quarters. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going up**

**to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."**

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously.

**"Why are you going to London?" Harry asked, trying to keep things friendly.**

"Yeah like that is going to happen." James snorted.

**"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."**

"Why? The tail suits him!" Sirius said with despair in his voice.

Dudley glared at Sirius but said nothing.

**Emily personally thought the tail suited Dudley's personality.**

**Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. This irked Emily. She was not an early bird.**

"Just like James." Remus chuckled.

**He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train.**

"That would be weird." Hermione said nodding.

**He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. **

"**Will you just calm down?" Emily finally exclaimed irritated. While Harry was overjoyed that he was leaving the Dursleys for Hogwarts, he was also sad to leave his sister behind for the first time in his life. While Harry was excited the whole morning, Emily was on the verge of tears.**

"My poor baby." Lily said looking at Emily sadly. She had felt the same way when Petunia was leaving for school for the first time.

**Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Emily who was wedged between Dudley and Harry, and they had set off.**

"Why did they take you?" Molly asked Emily thinking that the Dursleys would certainly not take Emily because she wanted to leave her brother at the station.

"They didn't have a baby sitter." Emily said shrugging.

**They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Emily followed them quietly. Harry squeezed her hand. He had an idea how upset she was that Harry was leaving.**

**Harry thought was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.**

**"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"**

**Emily looked horrified.**

**He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.**

**"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile.**

Lily was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

**He turned to leave but Emily suddenly said thickly, "But he doesn't know how to access the platform! Can't you help him!"**

**Aunt Petunia looked hesitant for a second but that look passed over before anyone could see it.**

Petunia looked surprised that this was mentioned here.

**Tears were now pouring down Emily's face.**

"**You can either come with us or stay in this platform for the whole year girl. That school will anyways not accept you this year." Uncle Vernon said maliciously.**

"How can you be this mean! She is your niece!" Alice said disgusted.

"**Hey Em. You go." Harry said hugging her suddenly. "I'll fine."**

"Aww…" All the girls said together.

"That is so typical Harry." Ginny said laughing.

"Yes, saying 'I'm fine' even in the tightest of situations." Hermione said amused.

"**B-But-**

"**I'll be all right." Harry consoled his sister. But in his heart he knew everything will not be fine. "I'll just ask around."**

"See." Ron said smugly.

"**Have a fun year. Make new friends-**

"Like us." Ron said proudly.

"Aww, so I was the one who cast the curse on Harry." Emily teased.

Hermione gave Emily a light swat on her head.

Emily just stuck out her tongue at Hermione.

"**Keep writing."**

"**Of course I will. Now go or else he will lose his temper." Harry said looking over Emily's shoulder at Uncle Vernon who was looking at his watch.**

"Please make him lose his temper." Sirius said with a puppy dog look.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"**Good Luck"**

"**Thanks."**

**Emily gave him a watery smile and exited Kings Cross station waving to him until he was out of sight. **

"How could you not tell him?" Lily said enraged rounding on Petunia.

"I don't know." Petunia said ashamed.

"How could you just le-leave him just like that. He is your nephew!" Lily said very upset indeed.

"It's ok mum. It was good she didn't tell me." Harry said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

**Harry saw the Dursleys drive off with smirks on their faces and Emily looking right at him. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. What will happen to Emily?**

"I think I managed just fine." Emily commented.

"You are stronger that I think." Harry said smiling.

**His mouth went dry. He knew whatever he had told Emily were fake promises.**

"How consoling to see that you are truthful to me." Emily said sarcastically.

"What am I supposed to tell my crying sister? That I have no idea what to do?" Harry retorted.

"Maybe the truth!"

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Ginny said wearily, "Can we please end this here?"

**What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny**

**looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.**

"I don't think that is going to work." Arthur said.

**He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose.**

"Nah! Not on purpose. It is not his fault." Emily explained.

Harry just ignored her.

"Hogwarts is in Scotland." Hermione said.

**Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic.**

**According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it;**

"Please get on the train on time." Lily was whispering again and again under her breath.

**He was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.**

**Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. **

"You just have to barge into a wall. That is not much." Emily said sarcastically.

"How could Hagrid forget to tell you that?" Neville said.

"That is Hagrid for you." Hermione said exasperated. There were too many interruptions.

**He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.**

"Please don't." Alice said with wide eyes.

**At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a**

**few words of what they were saying.**

**"- packed with Muggles, of course -"**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Follow them Harry." Remus ordered.

"I did." Harry said pretending to be nonchalant.

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. **

"I think I have an inkling as to who the people are." Arthur said smiling.

"I think I do too." Frank added.

"I'm not plump!" Molly said offended.

"You are in the future." Ron commented.

Hermione stamped on his foot. "Ow! What was that for!" Ron said with pain.

Molly was shooting him a death glare.

Harry smiled. This was the first time her met his best friend, the love of his life and the lady who became like his mother in the future. He was indeed very lucky the Dursleys left him in the station that day.

**Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl.**

**Heart hammering, Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

**"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "**

Ron smirked at Ginny.

**"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. **

Molly almost dropped the book and squealed.

Everyone looked at the Weasleys.

"I guess we have been introduced." Arthur said smiling.

"So this is our first look of little Ginny." Sirius said smirking.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"I have one question. Why did you ask the platform number? Obviously you know it." James asked confused.

"I have no idea. Probably to excite the children." Molly said shrugging.

**All right, Percy, you go first."**

"It's me!" Little Percy jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yes darling it is you." Molly said smiling.

**What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.**

**Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished. **

"Tough luck." James said.

**"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.**

**"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"**

**"Sorry, George, dear."**

**"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went.**

Suddenly the mood among the future wizards went solemn. Ginny had tears in her eyes and Ron was on the verge of tears at the mention of their brother.

The little boys had wide smiles on their faces.

"I think I like them." Sirius said a grin sneaking on his face.

Molly was just shaking her head in dismay.

**His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it?**

**Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.**

**There was nothing else for it.**

"I don't bite." Molly said not unkindly.

**"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.**

"Again plump woman." Molly said exasperated.

**"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."**

**She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.**

"Good description." Ginny commented.

Emily and Hermione snorted in reply.

Ron was glaring at Harry.

"It is the author's description." Harry said his hands up in surrender.

**"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to -"**

**"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded.**

**"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."**

**"Er - okay," said Harry.**

"Thank you Molly." Lily said gratefully.

"No problem." Molly said smiling.

**He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.**

**He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control**

**he was a foot away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash –**

"You won't crash." Lily said consolingly.

**It didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.**

**Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.**

"I love the chaos." James said _reminiscently__._

"Me too." Harry said.

**The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.**

**Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat.**

**He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."**

**"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.**

Everyone looked at Neville Longbottom.

"You lost your toad even before you entered the train?" Ron said snickering.

Alice glared at him.

Frank looked at Neville in a questioning manner. Shouldn't he and Alice be there?

Neville just ignored the look.

**A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.**

**"Give us a look, Lee, go on."**

**The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.**

Ron gave a shudder.

**Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot.**

"Ouch." Dudley said.

**"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.**

**"Yes, please," Harry panted.**

**"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

**With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.**

**"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.**

**"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.**

**"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you**

**"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.**

**"Oh, him," said Harry.**

Everyone laughed.

Ginny gave a sad smile.

"You don't know your own name?" Emily asked.

Harry mock glared at her.

**"I mean, yes, I am."**

**The two boys gawked at him, **

"Boys! Staring is rude!" Molly reprimanded the younger twins.

Ron let out a snort and Ginny said, "Mum they haven't done it yet."

"Yes mum." Both the boys said together with innocent looks in their eyes.

**and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.**

**"Fred? George? Are you there?"**

**"Coming, Mum."**

**With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.**

**Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. **

"Eavesdropping is rude Harry!" Ginny said smirking.

Harry stuck out his tongue at her.

**Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.**

**"Ron, you've got something on your nose."**

Harry and Hermione smirked.

**The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.**

"Mums." James said rolling his eyes but with a pang in his heart. He wished his mother was still there to such things to him.

**"Mum - geroff" He wriggled free.**

There were howls of laughter from the Marauders direction.

Molly shot them a deadly glare.

They abruptly stopped.

**"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.**

"Gits." Ron muttered but not whole heartedly. Oh how he wished _both _his brothers were there to tease him.

**"Shut up," said Ron.**

**"Where's Percy?" said their mother.**

**"He's coming now."**

**The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P on it.**

"My little Percy is a prefect!" Molly said happily holding Percy tightly to her chest.

"Ow Mum." Percy started off but he too looked pleased. He must be a good student to be made a prefect!

James and Sirius made a face.

"Why are you making a face?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Because perfect are stuck up gits." James said bravely.

There were cries of protests from all around the room and a smack on the head from Lily to James and Remus to Sirius.

"You really have guts seeing that thee are so many prefects in this room." Neville said smirking.

"Thank you." James said with a bow.

All the ex-prefects shot them a glare.

**"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"**

"Stuck up git." Ron muttered making a face. As much as the whole family forgave Percy, he still could not forgive Percy for what he had done to his family.

**"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of**

**great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."**

**"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the**

**other twin. "Once -"**

**"Or twice -"**

**"A minute -"**

**"All summer -"**

"Oh they are- Sirius started.

-perfect!" James finished.

"I hate it when they do that." Lily said rolling her eyes.

**"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.**

Emily smirked.

"You actually thought of him as Percy the Prefect."

"Fred and George rubbed off on me." Harry said shrugging.

**"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.**

Arthur had a sad look in his eyes. It seemed his children did not get new robes very often, did they?

**"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."**

**She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. **

The boys snickered.

**Then she turned to the twins.**

**"Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or –**

"Never give a prankster new ideas." Remus said shaking his head.

"I bet they will really blow up a toilet now." James said.

"You're on." Sirius said with a determined look.

"Two sickles."

Sirius nodded.

"You both are bad influence for the children. It's your fault if Harry grows up to be a gambler." Lily said accusingly.

"Don't exaggerate Lils." Sirius said with a wave of his hand.

"We don't gamble that much." James added in. "Harry, do have an interest in betting?"

"No I don't." Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

"Can we _please _continue?" Alice interjected with irritation in her voice.

**"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."**

**"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."**

"Told you." Sirius said smugly.

**"It's not funny. And look after Ron."**

**"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."**

"I used to hate that name." Ron said with a reminiscing look on his face.

"So if you don't hate it now can I call you ickle ronnikins?" Emily asked teasingly trying to change the mood.

Ron stuck out his tongue at her and snuck a grateful smile towards her.

"We are all so mature." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Dudley suddenly snickered.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry."

**"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.**

**"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"**

**Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.**

**"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"**

"Who?" Sirius asked curiously.

**"Who?"**

**"Harry Potter!"**

"OH MY GOSH! It's Harry Potter!" Ron said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ginny.

Ginny obviously caught this by the way she looked at him.

**Harry heard the little girl's voice.**

**"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, please..."**

"Oooh! Someone likes Harry Potter too much!" Sirius said waggling his eyebrows.

Ginny turned a deep shade of red while Harry was giving a slight smile.

"Seriously? She is _Harry's _fan?" Dudley asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea." Emily said rolling her eyes.

Molly had an inkling there was something between her daughter and Harry.

**"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo.**

"True!" Lily said nodding her head vigorously.

**Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"**

**"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."**

**"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. **

"Yes, no wonder- James said looking at the Dursleys.

**He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."**

**"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**

"That is so mean!" Hermione exclaimed horrified.

"And knowing Fred and George they will probably ask that." Emily added.

Ron's ears turned red and Harry looked at Ron and smirked.

**Their mother suddenly became very stern.**

**"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."**

"You are right." Lily said quietly. "Thank you Molly."

"You are welcome dear." Molly said wearingly.

**"All right, keep your hair on."**

**A whistle sounded.**

**"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry. She kind of reminded him of Emily.**

Ginny and Emily high-fived each other.

"We are similar." Ginny admitted.

"Yeah…I can see that." Sirius said looking at them.

**"Don't cry, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."**

**"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."**

"See! Told you!" Remus said smugly.

**"George!"**

**"Only joking, Mum."**

**The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Looking at her Harry wished that Emily was there.**

"Aww." Lily, Alice Hermione and Molly cooed together.

"Great! Now I'm not only your best friend's sister but also the girl who resembles your sister." Ginny muttered.

Harry smiled and said, "Don't forget about sister's best friend!"

Ginny just glared at him.

**Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.**

**The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.**

"Yippee! Ron!" Charlie said excitedly. Teddy who was sitting sleepily on Remus' lap clapped.

Remus looked at Teddy and then Harry, Neville and Ron. All three of them were sleeping in their mother's laps.

Everyone chuckled at the little boys.

"Don't you want to sleep?" Remus asked gently.

"Nah!" Teddy said shaking his head.

"Come here." Harry said laughing. "You can see your Dad in the morning."

Teddy reached over for Harry and snuggled into his lap. He looked at Emily and asked, "Auntie 'mily?"

"I'm here!" Emily said laughing and scooted closer to Harry. Teddy held her hand. Emily smiled and kissed his forehead.

Everyone was smiling at this little scene.

Remus was puzzled. Why wouldn't Teddy sleep in his lap but sleep comfortably in Harry's lap. After all he was Teddy's father!

He looked at Lily. She was looking at him in the same puzzled manner.

Remus shook it off. After all, the future him was Teddy's father. Maybe Teddy was not used to this version of him yet.

**"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry.**

**"Everywhere else is full."**

**Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.**

Everyone laughed while Hermione looked at Ron. Ron turned red.

**"Hey, Ron."**

**The twins were back.**

**"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."**

Ron shivered.

**"Right," mumbled Ron.**

**"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. **

The guilt for Fred's death hit Harry. After all, if it was not for Harry, Fred would be alive. Teddy would have parents. All the people who lost their lives in the war would be alive.

Emily and Ginny probably both sensed it because Ginny squeezed his hand lightly and Emily quietly indicated to his lap. He understood what she meant. It was all worth it. For Teddy. For the next generation.

Harry shot both of them grateful smiles.

**And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.**

**"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.**

**"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

"Nope! He is Alice and he is going to wonderland!" Emily said gleefully.

Everyone other than the Grangers and Lily- who were giggling-were looking at Emily in a weird manner.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right! Sorry." Emily said her cheeks bright red. She had forgotten there was an Alice in the room. "Muggle stuff."

**Harry nodded.**

**"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got - you know..."**

**He pointed at Harry's forehead.**

**Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.**

"That's rude." Molly huffed.

**"So that's where You-Know-Who-**

**"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."**

**"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.**

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Didn't I just tell you not ask him that?" Molly roared.

"Technically you told Fred and George." James interjected.

Molly glared angrily at them.

Ron cowered and said, "That happened years ago, mum."

Molly opened her mouth but Arthur said, "I know he behaved rudely but it happened years ago. For them at least."

Molly shot him a look but calmed down.

"It's ok . I didn't mind." Harry interjected.

"Of course you didn't dear." Molly sighed.

**"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."**

Lily looked at her son sadly.

Petunia looked surprised. "You actually remember anything?"

"Yes. I remember some things." Harry said his head bowed.

Petunia felt guilty. She never thought that he would actually remember anything.

**"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.**

**"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.**

"Why?" Ron asked confused.

"Because you are from a wizarding family," Hermione said exasperated.

**"Er - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."**

"Yes he is a squib," Molly said nodding sadly. He had cut all ties with her family after a brilliant fight between him and her dear brother Fabian.

**"So you must know loads of magic already."**

Hermione scoffed.

Harry shot a smirk at Ron.

Ron glared at both of them but his ears were red.

"Seeing your reactions I am assuming no," Frank said amused.

**The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**

"Umm, I don't exactly think so," Arthur said.

**"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"**

"Awful," Neville said.

"Fat," Sirius commented.

"Aunt Petunia is not fat!" Emily said in a questioning manner.

"Well fat and horsy," Sirius said shrugging. James reached out to high-five him but stopped when he saw his wife glaring.

Lily glared at them but said nothing as she too had not quite forgiven the Dursleys.

Emily opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Neville.

**"Horrible -well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."**

"I don't think so." Ginny said scrunching up her nose. "But I love each one of them," She added smiling at her older brothers who were not so big at the moment.

"I love when you do that." Harry said quietly only so that Ginny could hear him.

Ginny rolled her eyes but she had a light pink tint to her cheeks.

**"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch.**

"My Bill will be head boy! And Charlie Quidditch captain" Molly squealed hugging Bill and Charlie closely to her chest.

"Ow mum! You are hurting me!" Bill said though he looked pleased too.

"Am I good at Quidditch?" Charlie asked Ron.

"You are a legend." Ginny said smiling at her brother.

"Which position?"

"Seeker." Ron said.

"Cool!"

**Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny.**

" 'Cause we are." Fred and George said together.

**Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."**

"**Don't you have a younger sister too?" Ron added suddenly.**

"Yup." Emily said merrily.

"**Yes I do. How do you know?" Harry asked confused.**

"**Your family's story is legendary. Emmeline Potter, right?"**

"_Emmeline." __Ron mouthed mischievously._

_Emily swatted his arm._

_"**Yes but she hates being called Emmeline. She goes by Emily."**_

_"**Really? My younger sister is Ginerva but goes by Ginny.**_

_Emily and Ginny high-fived each other._

_ **She is coming next year."**_

_"**Maybe we can introduce them next year." Harry said grinning.**_

_"**Oh yeah, your sister will be coming next year too. I'm glad to have a year without Ginny."**_

_"Really? And here I was crying all year without you." Ginny said angrily._

_"That is very rude." Molly admonished Ron._

_"It is true!" Ron said shrugging._

_ **Ron said which Harry found very odd.**_

_Emily and Lily had identical grins on their faces._

**Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.**

The trio and Emily stiffened.

**"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead."**

Arthur squirmed uncomfortably.

**Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.**

**Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until a month ago, and he told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents.**

Lily beamed at her son while at the same feeling sad.

**This seemed to cheer Ron up. **

**"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort"**

**Ron gasped.**

**"What?" said Harry.**

**"You said You-Know-Who's name!"**

"Big deal." Emily said rolling her eyes.

**said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people -"**

**"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."**

"It's ok Harry. Everyone starts at the beginning." Lily said smiling at the son. "I felt the same way."

"Yeah, look at where Hermione was and where I was." Neville said.

Emily shot a look.

"You have got to admit it Em." He added smiling.

"Admit what? Where were you?" Alice asked curiously.

"You will see." Neville said with a pinkish tint.

"Being afraid of saying Voldemort's name is not something you should learn." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

**"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."**

_Choruses of 'Like Hermione' and 'Like Lily' were heard round the room._

**While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London.**

**Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.**

**Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said,**

**"Anything off the cart, dears?"**

**Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor.**

**He had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars **

"I don't think she has Mars bars." Lily said laughing.

"They don't?" Dudley asked appalled.

"No. We have better things." Harry said smugly.

**as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**

"I'm hungry." Ron said wistfully.

"I agree." Sirius added.

"But you just ate!" Hermione said incredulously.

"Let him be. Let's continue." Ginny said exasperated.

**Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.**

**"Hungry, are you?"**

**"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.**

**Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."**

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Molly said gasping.

"That is not like Molly." Arthur said frowning.

"Did you ever tell her that you don't like it?" Remus asked Ron.

Ron turned red and said, "I might have not mentioned it."

Ginny, Emily and Hermione rolled their eyes.

**"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on -"**

**"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," **

Molly was almost in tears by this point.

Hermione gave Ron a look and nudged him towards his mother.

Ron stood up awkwardly and hugged his mother and said, "I'm sorry mum."

Molly's look softened and she said," It's ok Ronnie. After all, it is true."

**he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."**

**"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).**

"Did you even get anything to eat?" Neville asked laughing.

"Yes, surprisingly I did," Harry replied laughing.

**"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.**

**"They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.**

"I can second that." Mr. Granger sighed.

Emily opened her mouth to answer but Harry interrupted exasperated, "I know! I know! There is a lot to surprise me!"

**"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."**

**"What?"**

**"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."**

"That's amazing!" Sirius exclaimed. "That too when you are eleven."

"I have two of Agrippa." James declared proudly.

"Can you give to me?" Ron asked with a shine in his eyes.

"Later." Lily said when James stood up to get the card.

**Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.**

"DUMBLEDORE!" Everyone exclaimed together.

Dumbledore chuckled.

**Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.**

**"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.**

**"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. **

"Of course not. He was living with muggles." Remus said looking at Ron like it was obvious.

"I was eleven!" Ron exclaimed but he was very red.

**"Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks**

Harry snorted.

**Harry turned over his card and read:**

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

"I do rather enjoy bowling." Dumbledore said merrily.

"What is bowling?" Sirius said confused.

"A muggle sport." Lily replied with an annoyed look.

**Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.**

**"He's gone!"**

"You can't expect to stay around all day!" Sirius exclaimed.

**"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."**

**Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.**

"Mum, I want to eat chocolate frogs too!" Charlie exclaimed and Bill, Percy and the twins nodded in agreement.

"Later sweetie." Molly said rolling her eyes at her children.

Everyone chuckled at Charlie's childishness.

**"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."**

**"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"**

"Isn't them moving weird?" Jean asked confused.

**Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep**

**his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin.**

"How many did you eat?" Emily asked laughing.

"I have no idea." Harry replied smiling back.

**He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

**"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger flavored one once."**

"Really?" Dudley asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I got vomit flavour once." Sirius said making a face.

"The worst I got had to be mud." Frank said.

"Why do you eat it then?" asked curiously.

"It's fun." James said shrugging.

**Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.**

**"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."**

**They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one **

"Don't eat it." Sirius advised.

**Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.**

"Not too bad I suppose." Sirius said shrugging.

"So you say." Harry said making a face.

**The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.**

**There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful.**

**"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"**

Neville immediately went red.

Emily stared at him. She had an inkling who this was.

**When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"**

Ron and Harry snickered. Neville was getting redder by the second.

Emily glared at them.

"If I had a toad I would try to lose him." Sirius commented.

"Oi! I had a toad too." Frank exclaimed.

Neville looked at him father.

"My mum forced me to. And I am assuming this is you looking at you face." Frank laughed.

"Yeah, she forced me too." Neville mumbled.

"Great. First name my child Neville and then buy my poor child a toad." Alice mumbled angrily. It was clear she didn't like her mother-in-law too much.

**"He'll turn up," said Harry.**

**"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."**

**He left.**

**"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. **

"You too are really similar." Remus said looking at Sirius and Ron.

"Great minds think alike." Sirius grinned.

Ron grinned back uncertainly.

**Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."**

**The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.**

**"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."**

Ron's face turned red and Harry and Hermione smirked.

**He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.**

Arthur's face darkened and Ron's face turned even redder.

"Whose wand?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Charlie's" Ron replied.

The topic was thus ended.

**"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway **

**He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again.**

**The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him.**

Harry, Neville and Ron looked at Hermione.

**She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.**

**"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's**

Alice smiled at her son.

**lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.**

Robert had a angry look on his face and glared at Harry. How dare he describe his daughter in such a way!

Sirius made a face. "I don't think I like this girl."

All the wizards from the future looked at Hermione while Hermione turned very red. She sure did seem very bossy.

Lily looked at the children's reaction and figured out it was Hermione. She kept quiet so that the girl could have a few more moments of peace.

**"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.**

**"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."**

**She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.**

**"Er - all right."**

**He cleared his throat.**

Harry and Neville were smirking while Hermione was trying to control her smile. Emily who knew what was going to happen next was trying to envision the scene and was trying to control her laughter.

**"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."**

Everyone started laughing uncontrollably while Ron was just VERY red while Molly was trying not to laugh for her son's sake.

"I can't believe you actually tried it!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

_"That was hilarious!" Sirius said still unable to control their laughter. "This is even better than the spell I gave Regulus."_

_"Shall we continue?" Remus asked. Everyone nodded._

**He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.**

"Aww, it didn't work." James said in a fake sad voice.

Lily swatted his arm.

**"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -**

**I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough**

Jean smiled proudly at her daughter.

"I'm liking this girl lesser and lesser every second." Sirius said with a look of disgust on his face.

Hermione bowed her head. She hoped everyone accepted her.

**- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you."**

Everyone looked at Hermione.

Robert and Jean smiled at their daughter but stopped when they saw the look in their daughter's face.

"That is you?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's me." Hermione said.

With the look that Hermione gave him, no one could ask any more questions.

**She said all this very fast.**

**Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.**

"No one does." James said shrugging.

"I did." Lily and Remus said together.

Ginny looked at Emily.

Emily turned red and shrugged and said, " I just read it."

Harry gave a look.

"Ok twice."

Another look.

"Alright, I might have read it three times!"

"You are more like Lily than I thought." Sirius said with a disgusted look. "But then your godfather is Remus."

**"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.**

**"Harry Potter," said Harry.**

**"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.**

"Woah! That's impressive," Frank said with awe in his voice.

Harry frowned while Emily shot him a look.

**"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.**

**"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in?"**

Sirius looked at Hermione once again.

Hermione just glared back at him. Oh yes, she was having fun.

**I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."**

**And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.**

**"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron.**

"That's mean." Alice said frowning.

Ron just shrugged. Molly glared at him.

**He threw his wand back into his trunk. **

"You are friends with such a girl?" Sirius asked Harry. Lily shot him a very angry look.

"Who said she is my friend?" Harry said winking at Hermione. Everyone got into the act quickly other than Dudley who was very confused.

"Then why is she here?" Frank asked confused.

"Me and Emily have an acquaintance with her," Ginny said shooting Hermione a look.

"Actually I have no idea why she is here." Harry whispered to Sirius.

Remus looked at them suspiciously. There was something wrong here.

**"Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."**

"That's what happens when you listen to a prankster." Remus said laughing.

Ron just glared at him.

**"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.**

The Weasleys suddenly became attentive.

**"Gryffindor," said Ron.**

The little Weasley boys and James and Sirius cheered while Molly smiled and said excitedly, "Did you listen Arthur? All boys in Gryffindor!"

**Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."**

"Oh Sweetie! We will love you no matter what!" Molly said reaching out to hug Ron.

Ron turned red and exclaimed with exasperation, "Mum!"

Molly ignored this and still hugged him.

**"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"**

"Yes." Sirius said darkly. "And my whole family."

**"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.**

**"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. **

**"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"**

**Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.**

**"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, **

"DRAGONS! IS HE CRAZY!" Molly exclaimed with panic in her voice.

Charlie looked visibly scared.

"Calm down Molly. He can do whatever he wants." Arthur said quietly.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" she asked angrily.

"Can we continue?" Remus asked quickly. To be honest, everyone was surprised. They hardly ever saw Arthur contradict Molly.

"What do you mean by working with dragons?" Petunia asked Emily and Dudley and the Grangers listened in with interest. They wanted to know what the big fuss was about.

"Umm….It means he trains dragons and tames them." Emily whispered back.

"No wonder she is reacting so badly." Jean exclaimed and Petunia nodded in agreement.

**and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,"**

Molly smiled. "Now that is a nice and safe job!"

All the people from the future smiled. If only Molly knew WHAT he does for Gringotts.

**said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles**

"Of course not." Emily said incredulously. Did he really have a brain up there?

**someone tried to rob a high security vault."**

"Rob Gringotts? That too a high security one? That's crazy!" Sirius exclaimed.

Emily let out something that sounded like a giggle. Harry glared at her.

"The word crazy from Sirius Black?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on! Even I am not that crazy." Sirius explained.

Ginny looked the trio and just said, "No comments."

"Indeed, it is surprising." Dumbledore said thinking. He was connecting the pieces together. The book's title is _The Philosopher's Stone _and something from a high security vault was stolen. He had a feeling it was the Philosopher's stone. Maybe he was unnecessarily jumping to conclusions.

**Harry stared.**

**"Really? What happened to them?"**

**"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."**

"Well they had reason to be scared." Ron told Harry.

**Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" **Some people cringed here.** without worrying.**

"Afraid of a name? Isn't it a little impractical?" Robert asked.

"It is actually but – " Hermione started.

"He did horrible things. Unimaginably terrible things." Frank interrupted. "That is why most of the people are afraid of his name."

"Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself." Dumbledore said smiling serenely.

"Funny how they are afraid of saying some man's name." Vernon mumbled.

**"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.**

**"Er - I don't know any," Harry confessed.**

**"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. **

"Oh yes! What a horror!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Sirius glared at her.

"It is sad my son doesn't like Quidditch." James said sadly. It was yet another reminder that he was not there for his children.

Lily squeezed his hand.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Ginny sighed.

"Why?" Alice asked curiously.

"Because Ron here is the biggest Quidditch fanatic in the world." Neville said laughing.

"I don't think so." James said narrowing his eyes. Sirius joined him.

Lily caught this look and said quickly, "They meant in their time."

James and Sirius looked satisfied enough.

**"Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money.**

Arthur cringed. Everyone time Ron mentioned something he couldn't get, it felt like a blow on Arthur's face.

Ginny caught this look and smiled consolingly at her father. She had to talk to Ron to talk to their father to consol him. Ron was too thick to understand this on his own.

**He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger this time.**

**Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. **

"Malfoy." Sirius said with nose scrunched in a way that looked like he had just smelled something very bad.

Emily went pale. Neville went red.

**He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

**"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

**"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

**"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly,**

"No wonder." James said laughing.

**noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

Arthur snorted.

**Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

**"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My fathertold me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

Arthur turned very red and started to get up.

Molly took his hand and held him back. "Arthur, the children are here!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Emily shot each other looks and smirked.

**He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. **

"How dare he!" Alice whispered angrily.

"I think you are the wrong sort." James said angrily.

**I can help you there."**

**He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.**

"Don't associate with him! Please don't!" James exclaimed.

Emily was turning redder and redder by the second.

Neville smirked.

**"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.**

Everyone cheered and Lily said, "I think that was a little mean but-

"He deserved it." James cut across Lily.

Lily couldn't say anything.

**Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

**"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. **

"That bast-

"Sirius Orion Black! Language! There are babies here!" Lily reprimanded.

"How can he say that?" Petunia said aghast.

"What difference does it make to you?" James asked meanly.

"It does make a difference." Petunia mumbled.

Vernon looked at her in surprise.

**They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll** **rub off on you."**

"How dare he!" James said angrily.

The Weasleys were very red.

**Both Harry and Ron stood up.**

**"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.**

**"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.**

"Yes he is." James said.

"Don't encourage him James!" Lily reprimanded him.

**"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Ron.**

"That's Harry for you." Emily said laughing.

**"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."**

**Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron - Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.**

**Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle - Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off**

**and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once.**

"Wow! Smart rat!" Sirius said impressed.

Harry, Ron and Emily had an angry look on their faces.

**Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.**

"Not again!" Sirius groaned.

"Excuse me?" Jean said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled.

**"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.**

**I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"**

**And so he had.**

Everyone other than the future wizards laughed.

**"You've met Malfoy before?"**

**Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.**

**"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."**

"That's true." Frank nodded.

**He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"**

**"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"**

Lily nodded approvingly.

**"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," **

The girls rolled their eyes while it was the boys turn to nodd approvingly.

**said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"**

"She is just trying to help you Ronald!" Molly told her son with a disappointed tone.

**"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice.**

Robert was angry. No one talked to his daughter like that.

"It's ok dad." Hermione told her father quietly. To be honest those first two months were bad for here.

**"And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"**

"It still didn't go?" Ginny asked laughing.

Ron went red.

**Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.**

**He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.**

"You do notice too much." Lily commented.

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."**

**Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. **

"It's ok. You will have the best time of your life there." Remus said smiling.

"I know mum." Harry said smiling back at him.

**They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.**

**The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"**

"Hagrid!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We know!" Remus said rolling his eyes.

**Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.**

**"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"**

**Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, **

Emily giggled.

"Shut up, Em." Neville mumbled.

"It is an excellent description." Ginny teased.

Neville now joined by Alice just glared at her.

**sniffed once or twice.**

"Mum I want to sleep." Percy said sleepily. All the babies including Fred and George were already asleep.

"There is only one more will go home then." Molly said smiling at her third son. She configured a cushion for him to keep his head on.

**"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."**

**There was a loud "Oooooh!"**

**The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take.**

**Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.**

"The first view of Hogwarts is spectacular." Alice said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

An old spark of jealousy sparked in Petunia. She still wished she could go to Hogwarts.

**"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid,**

**who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"**

**And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.**

**"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they**

**clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.**

**"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.**

**"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. **

Neville blushed.

**they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.**

**They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.**

**"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"**

Everyone laughed save Alice.

"How many times did you lose your toad?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Too many to count." Neville said sighing.

**Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**

_"I guess we are done for today." Molly said closing the book and stretched._

_"Can't we do just one more chapter? It will have the sorting!" James asked desperately and Sirius nodded readily._

_"As much as even I would love to read the next chapter, I think we should continue it tomorrow." Dumbledore said getting up. "Well I should be off. I guess you can make the sleeping arrangements among yourselves and you are obviously always welcome at Hogwarts."_

_With that he took some floo powder and was off. The muggles stared bewildered at the fireplace._

_"Ok I guess the parents will like to take their children first of all." Frank said._

_"Yes I think Neville should be with you and Emily with us." James said approvingly and Remus, Harry and even Dudley nodded approvingly. Dudley infact looked a little green._

_Emily rolled her eyes while Neville blushed._

_Lily ignored this and said, "So Ron and Ginny with Molly and Arthur."_

_The Grangers were going with Sirius and Remus while the Dursleys were going with the Longbottoms. It was decided that it was safer for the Dursleys to go with the Longbottoms._

_"We can meet for Breakfast tomorrow over here." Lily said._

_"We can meet at the burrow tomorrow since we were already here today." Molly suggested._

_"It would be no problem for me." Lily said but Alice interrupted her and said," I know that but I think it will be better if we circulate between the three houses."_

_"Ok tomorrow we can meet here. You all can bring something if you want. And we can do that at different locations everyday." _

_Lily said and everyone agreed to this._

_"Ok so we'll take our leave." Arthur said gently waking up Percy. Molly was carrying Ginny. Ron was carrying George while Ginny was tightly holding onto Fred._

_The Weasley soon disappeared from the fireplace._

_"Goodnight Em." Neville said giving Emily a tiny peck on her lips. Emily gave a hug while Harry made a gagging noises._

_"Come on people! It is only one night!" _

_Emily stuck her tongue out at Harry while Lily swatted his arm._

_After the Longbottoms, Sirius and Remus took their leave with the Grangers and it only the Potter left in the house._

_"My clothes might be a little lose for Emily but I think James clothes should fit you just fine." Lily said smiling at her children. "James can you put Harry to bed? Try not to disturb him. I'll handle Emily." _

_"Which Harry?" James asked mischievously._

_Lily just rolled her eyes while the other two Potters smiled. They liked to see the easy conversations their parents had. They were soaking it all in. _

_"And just show them the guest room too." _

_"Come on. Follow me." James said gesturing to Harry and Emily carrying the little Harry on his shoulders. "And do try to be quiet. Emily is a light sleeper."_

_"I don't care about light or heavy. I just want her to sleep." Lily said stifling a yawn._

_Harry snorted. Yeah right! Light sleeper._

_Watching their father gently whispering to his younger version while putting him to bed was a treat for Harry's eyes. Emily was currently cooing over the sleeping Harry. James gently tucked Harry in and lead them to the guest room._

_It was medium sized room and was pretty decent. There was bathroom attached to it and the room was not overly decorated nor bare. The whole was designed in a similar manner. It looked very homely._

_"I'm sorry. We only have one guest room in this house. You will have to share." James said apologetically. _

_Emily was smiling broadly. "It's ok, d-dad. Thanks for taking us in."_

_"You might be older but you are my Emily." James said giving her a hug._

_At that moment Lily entered with the clothes and smiled at the scene. She couldn't imagine what her children would have gone through living with Petunia. She intended to give them as much love as she could give._

_"Here are your clothes. I think we should talk tomorrow since I think we all are pretty tired." Lily said keeping the clothes on the bed._

_"Good night mum." Harry said. Lily smiled and gave each of her children a hug. "Good night sweetie."_

_As soon as their mother and father left, the siblings got into discussion._

_"I didn't imagine my day would be this eventful when I woke up in the morning." Emily sighed sitting on the bed._

_"I wonder who sent us." Harry said thinking._

_"Can I see those letters?" Emily asked Harry. Harry took out the letters and handed it over to Emily._

_Emily read them over but couldn't find anything._

_"It says it is a friend and he or she knows us well. That's all I have got!" Emily exclaimed annoyed._

_"Leave it for the moment. We will see it later. It us live in the moment. Let us take it as a chance to know our parents." Harry said with a light in his eyes._

_"That's the problem. Will I be able to bear to leave them once I know them well?" Emily said with tears in her eyes._

_Harry just sighed. This was something that he was apprehensive about too. He hoped everything would turn out well._

_**Author's Note**_

_**I think I apologize every chapter but I'm still not able to update sooner. I can just say sorry for the wait. I honestly can't say if the next one will be sooner but it will definitely be sooner than **__**this **__**one. I hope the length is some compensation for the wait. **_

_**BTW, How many of you saw HP7? Wasn't it just amazing? I can't wait for part 2!**_

_**I thank all the lovely reviewers who encouraged me to continue this story. I also thank all the people who favourited and alerted my story.**_

_**Thank you hot chocolate mess, opaque-girl, AliceIvyRose, Savannah Cullen, lilylou101, Mysterious Flower, Summer's Winter, HerTaintedQuill, NatalieWeasley, desluzpul, EveryShadeOfDeath, ThePandorica, RoseScor90, bluestargem, Rameelia, Dream of Many Dreams, Ouch Charlie, JustYourAverageWitch, The Fourth Black Sister, alicesparrow, .love, xOff-with-the-nargelsx, Luiz4200, Taeniaea, Pebbles7092, parihpfan, SaradocCraver101, xakemii, psycho-pink-faerie, GiantPurpleRing, Indigo Pearl and bluestargem for their reviews.**_

_**greenlover12:- Thanks a lot! I have only seen one 'they read the books' with the dursleys in it and that too is not barely done 5-6 chapters.**_

_***no id* :- thanks a lot!**_

_**I somehow feel that this chapter is not to my standards but you people are the real judge. So please review. I need only 11 reviews for 100 reviews! I love to know what you think.**_


End file.
